Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Kim and Jack are forced to go to a world champion karate tournament where they struggle to stay together. Story given to me to finish by: SPORTYGIRL11.
1. Chapter 1

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Hola everybody! I just wanted to let you know that this was originally Sportygirl11's story and she handed the story over to me after she lost interest in writing and lost the time for it. I will be posting all of her previous chapters and adding more of my own on to continue it for ya's! Happy reading!**

(Kim's POV)

"Hey guys!" I said to the Wasabi Warriors known as Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack.

There were a few murmurs of "hey" and "hi". Okay that wasn't the usual reply I got. Jerry is usually bouncing of the walls, Eddie is usually stuffing his face in some type of food, Milton was usually trying to explain stuff to Jerry or get him to calm down (FAIL), and Jack was well….beating the snot out of some punching dummies.

I walked over to Jack. "Hey Jack what's up? Why is everyone acting so strange?"

He gave me a weird look then shivered and said, "Rudy is in his office with some guys. All we heard was that they are going to be testing us and Rudy doesn't seem very happy about that."

"What's the big deal it's just a test right?" I asked.

"No Kim you don't understand, last time there was "just a test" they took the two best karate students and sent them to this dojo to train called 'All or Nothing.' They were expected to train there for a year then fight in this top-notch karate tournament." He explained.

"Jack I still don't understand. Let's say you get chosen, you train, you kick there sorry butts and Jack Anderson wins another medal. WHOOP WHOOP!" I said with a smile.

Jack looked at me with a small smile but then shook his head, "No Kim it's not like that. The tournament has basically no rules; people will try and put you in the hospital. The ref's won't stop them either. Kim, the last group of people were in the hospital for a whole year trying to recover."

"Did they die?" I asked already knowing the answer by the tone of Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry Kim those kids really wanted to win, and the people who didn't win got beat up pretty bad. By the time they reached the hospital there was nothing the doctors could do. Only one person made it out alive and that was the winner." Jack answered softly.

"So these guys, Rudy's talking with, they are coming to take two of us to fight?"

"Yeah; Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are freaking out saying they're "too young to die". None of them are going to try on the test because they don't want to leave." He said.

I looked at Jack knowing what he was going to do before he said it aloud (advantages of being his best friend). "No. No Jack you can't possibly try on the test! What would happen to you if you did? No doubt they are going to pick you…you're the best in the dojo!"

"Kim just see it my way for a second. I'm good at karate, I'm a black belt. They are only yellow belts they wouldn't make it out alive! At least I have a chance to make it back in one piece!"

"You're right. They wouldn't make it out alive. I bet I would though…"

"Kim NO! I won't let you do this. You're my best friend; you mean so much to me!"

Hearing Jack say that only gave me more courage to do well. 'You're my best friend, you mean so much to me.' kept running through my mind. Ok I'm his best friend and being a good friend shouldn't you stick by each other's sides?

"Jack I'm 14 not 4. I can make my own decisions. You being my best friend should understand that I, Kim Crawford, do not let people make my decisions for me."

There were footsteps getting closer to the door. Obviously Jack heard them too because he got down on his knees and begged, " Kim listen to me this is a tournament of all guys, not one girl! I know you're great a karate but seriously is this the way to prove it? Those guys will be all over trying to take a girl out. You have never seen karate like it! They show no mercy. What if they hurt you?"

"Jack I would rather get hurt than see Jerry, Milton, or Eddie get hurt. At least I can put up a fight!"

"But imagine what that would do to me if you got hurt! It would crush me, you wouldn't just be hurting yourself you would be hurting me too! Seeing my best friend on a stretcher getting carried to an ambulance…I wouldn't be able to continue fighting."

For some reason that triggered something in me causing me to blow up on Jack, "What makes you think I will get hurt? I can take care of myself you know!"

Jack whispered is final argument, "Please Kim. Don't do it. Please."

I was almost for sure I saw a tear run down his cheek but before I could double check four huge guys came out of Rudy's office followed by a worn-out Rudy.

The tallest guy, and probably the leader yelled, "All of you on the bench NOW!"

We all scrambled on the bench afraid of the consequence.

"All of you probably know what I'm here to do. You are to take a test so we can see which two are coming with us to train and fight. Now you might be thinking well if we don't try then we won't have to go. Well let me tell you this I WILL be taking two of you. I don't care if you're the best or the worst…."

Then he looked at me and beside me I could feel Jack tense up. "And I certainly don't care if you're a little girly girl either."

Oh that's it! I was about ready to stand up and go all Ninja Kim on this fat guy but Jack beat me to it.

"Look why don't you just back off unless you want to get embarrassed in front of your little group." He said with a glare. If looks killed that leader would have died right then and there.

The leader looked Jack in the eye, reached out his hand to smack Jack. I stood there with my eyes closed afraid to look waiting for the sound that never came. I opened my eyes and realized Jack caught the man's fist and was about ready to rip the guy to shreds.

I stepped in between Jack and the leader. "Jack stop; you're better than this, don't waste your breathe on a guy so immature."

Jack and I just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever until he slowly released the man's fist, which now was red from Jack's firm grip, and took a deep breathe then smiled. "Next time the dude's toast."

We both sat down watching the leader try and mask his surprise and pain, with no success. He looked at Jack and said, "You, Mr. Hot Shot, are defiantly coming with me. So that leaves one person." He looked at me then said, "Blonde show me what you got."

I stood up glaring at the leader for the nickname. I stepped onto the mat looking up at my opponent...literally. My opponent was one of the leader's partners and he was huge! Although he was huge, he was still super slow. "Ready, set, FIGHT!"

The guy made the first move, aiming for my stomach. I easily ducked it. Then almost instantly he came back with another punch. Seconds away from hitting my face, I caught it and flipped him on his back.

"Blonde wins." Said the leader not too enthusiastically. I guess because I just beat up his guy.

The rest of the Wasabi Warriors came up and gave me hi-fives, but when I got to Jack he pulled me into a hug and whispered grumpily, "Good job Kim but that wasn't part of the plan. You were supposed to lose."

I just smirked and told him, "Kim Crawford never loses."

"Alright! Looks like Blonde and Mr. Hot Shot are coming with us. You have one day to say goodbye to your family and friends. We will meet you here tomorrow to take you to train." The Leader explained. He clapped twice and his little "group" followed him out the door of the dojo.

The room was silent for a moment. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all relieved not to get pick but sad for me and Jack.

"Kim! What was that? You totally owned the guy! Why couldn't you just lose?" Yelled Jack.

I guess he had been waiting for the leader and his group to get out of ear-shot before he yelled what he wanted to say the moment I won.

"Jack I'm going to be fine! Why do you worry about me so much! You act like my mother! I yelled back.

"The tournament is no place for girls!"

"Wow could you be any more sexist!"

We were in the middle of a pretty heated argument when Rudy stepped in between us. "JACK! KIM! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"

We both stopped immediately since he was our sensei.

"Thank you. Now look, you two are my top students. I don't want you to go but it looks as if I have no choice. I have seen what this tournament does to people, it tears friends apart. It already has you two fighting and you two never fight!" Rudy said.

I was quiet because I had nothing to say to that. Its true Jack and I never fight, why is it any different now? I looked at Jack and he looked at me.

Rudy continued, "You two are as close as friends can be, more like brother and sister. Kim you need to understand that Jack cares about you a lot and doesn't want you getting hurt. Jack you need to understand Kim is old enough to make her own choices. Sometimes in friendships you're going to make stupid mistakes but you still need to be there for each other."

Wow that was deep. Since when is Rudy so serious and responsible? I guess Jack had the same thought because he said in a sing-song voice, "I think someone's been watching too much Dr. Phil."

That was it I couldn't take it. I busted out laughing. Jack did the same when he saw my reaction. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy all gave us weird looks.

"I don't understand these two. One second they're fighting the next they're laughing their heads off." Said Milton

When we finally stopped laughing Jack got serious. "Look Kim I'm really sorry, I guess I am kind of protective over you but it's just that you're like my sister and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Wow what's up with all this apologizing and heartfelt speeches? "It's ok Jack I understand and maybe sometimes I can make stupid decisions."

"Mhmmm." Everyone hummed.

I lunged at them causing all of them to jump back except Jack. I tried to hit Jack but he caught my fist pulling me into a hug. I hugged back because honestly I felt bad for yelling at him.

Rudy coughed; reminding us that they were still there. "You guys should go home. I will call your parents explaining the situation."

All the events that happened today came flooding back into my mind reminding me that I only had one day to say goodbye to all my friends and family. My knees got weak and I started to fall…but Jack was there to catch me like always.

Jack and I started walking home to our families where they were probably freaking out about the news.


	2. Going away

I packed and got ready to go away for a year…or possibly forever. Wow that was a scary thought. It didn't really help my parents were downstairs crying their eyes out. But could you really blame them I'm their only child. It was just too much so I decided to go to bed. After a lot of hugging and crying I finally made it to my room.

I lay there forever tossing and turning; I just couldn't go to sleep. I looked at the clock. 12:00. Great midnight. I crawled out of my window and went to my secret hiding spot.

Jack and I found this spot when we were running away from a vicious guard dog.

FLASHBACK

"Jack are you sure this is safe? The mall isn't open." I said

"Kim do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please stop complaining before someone hears you."

He helped me over the fence. It was midnight but the full moon let us see perfectly.

We were about 30 min. into the lesson when all of a sudden he took me by the waist and rushed me into a corner.

"Jack what the heck are you do-

He put his hand over my mouth. Ok what the heck is happening? Then I see the guard dog and understand completely. Man! Jack has some strong ears! I wonder how he heard that. Well he does comes here a lot.

"I will distract the dog you run ok Kim?"

"Are you insane?"

But he just nodded his head and ran, the guard dog chasing him. I got over the fence quickly. When Jack saw that I was over he ran and hopped the fence.

We high-fived. But then the guard dog slipped under the fence. Really? Just our luck.

"RUN!" yelled Jack

We ran for blocks! Then finally finding an opening we went in it and found the most beautiful thing. A pond surrounded by trees. I walked around and found a swing. Jack and I sat until 3 in the morning just talking and laughing.

END FLASHBACK

Yep Jack and I had some pretty interesting times.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I jumped super high. Turning around and I saw a shaggy haired brunette whom I call my best friend. "No. How am I supposed to sleep when I know tomorrow I won't be able to see my family and friends for a year or possibly never again!"

"I guess that's why we are both here then huh?" Jack answered

He sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder for ummm support yeah that's why…for support.

"We have some good memories here don't we?" he asked

"Oh yeah remember when we got chased for blocks?" I laughed

He laughed to. "I almost got my butt bitten off for you missy!"

I had to giggle at that one. Funny how even when we both know only one of us was most likely to survive he can still make me laugh and be there for me. "Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"For caring so much. Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn I would've let you talk me out of this."

"Well if I had to leave all my family and friends but one person…I'm glad it was you."

We sat there for what seemed like forever…but in a good way. We watched the moon glimmer off of the pond. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on Jack's shoulder, swinging on the swing, in our place that nobody else knew about.

Wow I got a good night sleep…considering the fact that I'm going away today. Last night the last thing I remembered was sitting there with Ja—wait how did I get home? Ugh Jack must have carried me home.

"Kim, honey it's time to go. "Whispered my mother's hoarse voice, probably from crying all night.

I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail then went downstairs to find a huge buffet of foods. There were pancakes, waffles, fruit, oatmeal, cereal, muffins, even scones.

"Sorry Kim but your mother has been trying to get her mind off of things. You know she bakes when she's upset. "Whispered my dad only loud enough so I could hear.

I just smiled and said, "Wow mom looks amazing!"

I made myself a plate full of my favorite foods. I sat down realizing I wasn't even hungry. I shoveled in food anyways just to make my mom happy and I'm probably going to need energy later.

"We should go." Said my dad

Mom and I just nodded our heads, neither of us really up for what laid ahead. The ride there was silent. Everybody was too nervous to talk. After what seemed like a decade we finally pulled up into the Bobby Wasabi dojo…my dojo.

I got out of the car to see a shocking site…all of my friends. Grace, Kelsey the whole cheer squad, some random kids from class, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and of course Jack and his mom and grandpa.

I went around and hugged everyone saying my goodbyes, finally ending up on my best friend, Grace. She quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sooo sorry Grace. I'm sorry I will never be able to do all those things I promised I would do with you, like prom or double date." Tears were running down my cheeks.

"Who says you're not coming back?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Grace I-" I tried to explain but she cut me off. "Look I have full faith in you and Jack. Jack said he would protect you and you would protect him. I'm already planning the welcome home party."

I gave a small smile. Oh Grace, what she didn't understand. We hugged again and after we finally broke apart I walked over to my parents and Jack's. I went over and gave his mom a hug. She has always been there for me, like my other mom. "Kim PLEASE don't let Jack do anything stupid. Stay strong for each other and remember nothing can tear you apart. He really does care about you; you're all he ever talks about." She said with a smile.

I smiled because of how right she was, nothing could ever tear us apart. "I won't Mrs. Anderson. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled at this news and nodded her head.

I hugged my parents one last time saying I love you to both of them. I finally was about ready to leave when my mom surprisingly pulled Jack into a hug and said, "She is stubborn. Keep her safe. Don't let her get hurt. Please Jack, you're our only hope." I was about to argue but Jack replied, " I promise I will protect her. Although I think I'm the one that's going to need help, not her."

"KIM CRAWFORD AND JACK ANDERSON OVER HERE NOW!" boomed the leader.

I started walking by Jack then realizing we were going to be flying on an airplane. I got really scared and needed support so I grabbed onto Jack's hand. There we were walking hand in hand to our doom.

"Well looks like somebody FINALLY learned out names." Whispered Jack.

I laughed. Looking back seeing all my friends with confused faces, I realized most people don't laugh when they are being taking away from all the things they love. But then again most people don't have Jack.

We got onto the rickety old plane. I sat next to Jack. The plane started to take off, and my fears taking over again, I buried my head into Jack's chest. He started rubbing my back probably guessing I was going to have a meltdown any second.

"You realize you shouldn't be coming with me. Jerry, Milton, or Eddie should be here." He said. Oh he doesn't want me to come because he doesn't like me…he probably thinks I'm annoying. Why was I so blind I couldn't take a hint?

While I was having a mental debate on Jack he continued, "But I'm glad you came because if one of them came it would have been extremely awkward for one of them to be lying on my chest."

I laughed but getting off his chest; my puffy brown eyes meeting his calm brown orbs.

"How do you always stay calm!" I asked angrily because it wasn't fair that I looked like a mess and he didn't.

"I learned to mask my emotion. You see a calm hot guy," I rolled my eyes. "But on the inside I'm a mess. I have half a mind to jump out the window right now."

I giggled. For the rest of the ride we talked and laughed, just enjoying each other's company.

(5 hours later)

The plane shook violently signally it was landing. I held onto Jack's hand and he squeezed back as if telling me everything's ok.

We got off the plane to find the creepiest building in the world. Guards were lined up on all sides of the building. There was barbed wire wrapped around the perimeter of the building giving you the feeling that it was a prison. In the distant we heard wild dogs howling.

"If you try and escape either we will get you or the wild dogs will." The leader said with a laugh.

I looked at Jack with a look that said this guy is psycho! Jack knowing all my faces nodded his head in agreement.

We got into the building after a series of locks. The leader pushed us forcefully into a room of 26 boys, probably our opponents. When the leader shut the door and announced he would be back in 10 minutes.

"Well, well, well looks like we got a little girl in this competition. I know who I'm going for first." One of the boys spoke.

I was going to say something but in a room full of boys I was actually kind-of scared because who knows what kind-of secret karate moves they've been taught. The Bobby Wasabi dojo isn't exactly ranked very high. Instead of being the usual Kim I decided to take a step behind Jack.

Jack took a look at me and said in a VERY threatening voice, "Anybody lays one finger on her or looks at her the wrong way you will be responding to me. So it's your decision."

About half of the boys looked away from Jack but the stupid ones continued to glare at him. "Come on Ryan this is stupid." One of the reasonable boys spoke.

"I don't know she is pretty hot." The boy, Ryan looked her up an down.

Jack tensed up. Ryan took a step closer. It all happened so fast. Ryan charged Jack but Jack easily caught his fist and hit him in the stomach. Ryan came back and tried to kick Jack, BIG mistake. Jack caught Ryan's foot and threw him into the wall, and Ryan blacked out.

The leader chose that time to come in and he saw Ryan on the floor. "Who did this?" screamed the leader.

Everyone looked at Jack. "So you think this is funny, just to hurt anybody you want to?" The leader yelled at Jack.

Jack answered calmly, "He charged me. I just defended myself."

The leader took Jack by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Jack kicked the leader. So the leader came back and pulled out a knife. Oh that was it I couldn't watch Jack get hurt. I tried to run towards them but a guard held me back.

"This is what will happen to anyone who disobeys me." The leader with an evil laugh threatened. He then stabbed Jack in the shoulder and instead of Jack screaming he just looked the leader straight in the eyes. But that was too much for me, I screamed.

Jack was losing so much blood his whole shirt sleeve was already red. The floor even had a huge red puddle of Jack's blood. No matter how much Jack tried to stay awake he fell into a dark sleep.

"JACK!" I screamed. The leader and the guards walked out of the room leaving me to cry over Jack with the other boys smirking over me at the action they just witnessed. I began working frantically to clean Jack's wound tears dripping down my face….


	3. Chapter 3

(Kim's POV)

I was cleaning Jack's wounds, praying so hard that he wouldn't die. I tore off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm tightly. I snuck a glance at Jack and even though he was all bloody and beat up he still looked beautiful to me. His six-pack going up and down slightly-wait he was breathing!

"Jack! Jack I'm here for you. Please Jack you're strong you can get through this." I told him frantically.

"K—Kim." He moaned.

"I'm here Jack everything is ok. I will always be here for you." I said with tears still running down my face.

A nurse came in and picked Jack up not so carefully. Jack gasped at the pain. She took Jack out of the room. I tried to follow but a guard once again held me back. I was so mad that this was happening again I bit his hand and flipped him.

The boys in the room stood there staring at me with their mouths open. I lunged at them and they took a step back much like Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I ran out of the room. Looking around for the clinic and found it.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw Jack laying there with so many different tubes in him, but on the Brightside his eyes were open.

"Kim." He whispered quietly.

"Jack. Oh my gosh Jack!" I said while running over to him and giving him a light squeeze. He was in pain though because he flinched.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, if I wouldn't have been so stupid and just stood there. I probably could have helped you!" I ranted. "This is so messed up. I should be the hurt one, while you look over me. Not the other way around!"

I was talking very quickly barely breathing but then I noticed Jack was laughing. "What?" I asked confused.

"You blame yourself for my stupid hero complex. Kim look I'm going to be fine and I'm glad I'm the injured one because if you flipped out on those boys they would know you're super good at karate, and want to take you out first." He explained.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah umm Jack how do you think I got out of the room?"

"Ugh Kim please tell me you didn't give them a reason to hurt you?"

"Nope just umm yeah know kind-of bit the guard and flipped him, then lunged at the boys. But you know no biggy." I said like it was no big deal.

Jack groaned but then laughed, "I guess that's what I get for wanting Kim Crawford to keep quiet." I laughed with him because it's true.

(A few hours later)

"All players please report back to room 11." Boomed a voice from the speakers.

The nurse un-hooked Jack from all the equipment and we walked back to the room. I then looked down and realized Jack's arm was in a sling.

He looked at me and probably realizing I was looking at his sling and said, "Its temporary."

We finally got back to room 11 and walked in to find everybody silently waiting, probably for us.

We took our seats and sat quietly with the others.

"You are all here so we can explain the rules." I was slightly surprised because I thought there was going to be no rules. The leader continued, "You will each have a partner throughout the tournament. Obviously the person you came with. So these matches will be fought together. If your partner falls or gets hurt then you keep on fighting. Last person standing or group, wins make sense?"

We all nodded our heads. He then looked towards Ryan and Jack. "There will be no fighting. I don't care if they "hurt your feelings" or if you just don't like the person. You stay away from them until the tournament. Got it?"

Everybody nodded their heads again. Then he looked at me, "No hurting my guards either. I should hurt you just like I hurt your little partner but I won't because you're a girl."

"Sexist." I muttered. He apparently heard and he slapped me. I was going to go all crazy on him and start yelling at him but the boys in the room all looked at me like "don't do it". My eyes settled on Jack he gave me a look that said "I can't help you if you get yourself into a mess." He then motioned to his sling.

I looked at the leader and laughed. I thought it was funny that he wasted his time slapping "little girls". The leader looked at me apparently expecting me to cry instead of laugh. I kept on smirking. So he walked away. All the boys' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets but Jack on the other hand was trying to keep his laughter inside of him.

"You will share a room with your partner." I snuck a look at Jack, he shrugged. " You will be training for the next week then going into a tournament. Do you understand this?" explained the leader.

"Good." He went on telling everyone what room they were in. "Jack and Kim room 65. I need to speak to you two. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone quietly shuffled out of the room. "Ok you two are in serious trouble! What makes you think you can run around biting people and picking fights?" boomed the leader.

Jack and I both took a step back because A. his breath stunk and B. he already stabbed Jack and slapped me. His expression hardened (if that was even possible) "If you two don't behave I will be the one to take you out is that understood?"

Jack and I both nodded because we honestly didn't doubt he would hesitate to kill us. "Good. NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE!" screamed the leader.

We quickly obeyed him and ran out of the room. "We better head back to our room." Jack said.

"I think you're right."

We silently walked back to our room. We found room 65 and Jack put the key in and opened the door. The room was pretty decent. It had a bathroom, a balcony, and…only 1 bed?

"Umm Jack there is," I started to say.

"Only one bed." He finished. "You know what Kimmy you take the bed I will just sleep on the floor."

"Oh no Jack! Your arm is still fragile you need to sleep on the bed."

"No I'm fine."

I walked over to him and lightly put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched pretty badly even though he was trying to hide it.

"Jack you are still in pain. Sleep on the bed." I commanded.

"No Kim. You're the one that needs a good night's rest."

We continued to argue. "Jack, JACK!" He quieted down. "This is stupid. Can't we compromise?"

"As in we both sleep in the bed?"

"Whatever it doesn't bother me. I'm tired. Good night."

I climbed into bed and I could feel Jack looking at me. I turned over slightly. "It's a good thing my mom isn't here." He said quietly to himself. I giggled a little because my mom would probably kill me too.

I woke up abruptly and looked at the clock. It was 2AM. Ugh. I realized something was wrong so I looked over to my side to find it empty. Where was Jack?

I sat up and walked over to the balcony. I saw Jack sitting there staring at the stars and hugging his knees. I sat down by him and looked up.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

We sat there silently for a few moments just enjoying the stars. "Jack you know you didn't have to go and beat up Ryan for me."

He sighed. "Kim I don't know what happened. I mean a ton of guys flirt with you back home but…this time it went too far. You're like my sister and I couldn't stand seeing him talk about you like you were "just another girl". You are not just another girl. You are perfect."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and smiled too. "Thanks Jack. I don't know what happened I just froze. I wish I would have kicked his butt then we could've doubled teamed him."

He laughed. "Maybe we should save that for the tournament."

I shivered. "J-Jack. I can't hurt other people."

He put his good arm around my waist and pulled me in tightly. I rested my head on his chest. "I know Kimmy. I know."

He stood up and went inside, got a blanket and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks."

We lay back looking at the stars. Before we knew it we fell asleep on the hard pavement, me laying on Jack's chest and a blanket around both of us. Not ready for what we had to do tomorrow during 'training'.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kim's POV)

BANG, BANG!

"Wake up! Breakfast is in 5 minutes!"

Jack and I both groaned. We both stayed up until 3 in the morning so we only got about 5 hours of sleep. I got up and stretched because even though I slept on Jack's chest, there wasn't much difference from the cement floor and his stomach. He had some pretty hard abs!

'How did you sleep?" He asked me in a concerned voice.

"Maybe if someone would eat a calorie once in a while my neck wouldn't be so stiff!" I snapped trying not to laugh.

He chuckled. I became some- what serious. "So how did you sleep, are you feeling okay?"

"Yep I'm perfectly fine, no pain at all." He said with a fake grin.

I gave him a look that said "Oh really?" He looked at me for a few minutes but finally breaking under the pressure. "Okay, okay my shoulder is still sore but hey, nothing Jack Anderson can't fight through."

I sighed no use fighting with Jack. He was as stubborn as...me I guess.

"I'm going to go change okay?" He asked

"Yep, but what happened to lady's first?" I asked with a smirk.

He bowed and said, "Would Princess Kimmy like to change first?"

I got up and walked out of the room but not before hitting Jack, but not too hard. Was I growing a soft spot for Jack?

I changed and walked out in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Jack walked in but came back out in a few minutes in a t-shirt and sweatpants also.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

We walked out of our room into a long dark hallway. I turned right and headed to the cafeteria, but stopped when I heard snickering.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "You know what fine you want to be late you be late. See you later Jack." I said while walking away.

He laughed," Kimmy, the cafeteria is this way." He gestured down the left hallway.

I decided to play it cool. "Oh right. I knew that." Really? Smooth Kim. Why was I getting so flustered around Jack?

He chuckled slightly. "You know you should blush more often, reds a cute shade on you."

Before either of us could think about what that compliment meant he said, "Race you there."

We were running full speed down the hallway, both of us too competitive for our own good. We continued running full speed until Jack turned the corner and SLAM! He ran straight into a guard.

"Oh I'm so sorry; we were just trying to get to the cafeteria on time." Stammered Jack

The guard continued to look Jack up and down. I decided I had to say something. "It was my entire fault, not his sir. So let him go I should be punished not him."

The guard looked over at me then back at Jack and...smiled? Yep he defiantly smiled.

He turned to Jack with a smile still visibly plastered on his face. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Jack and I both blushed and started denying it, but the guard laughed and said, "Not yet at least huh?"

I had nothing to say to that, I mean Jack is a really hot guy plus he is super nice and funny. But

He's my best friend and we want it to stay that way right? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

The guard looked at mine and Jack's confused faces and decided to move on. He turned his back from me and said to Jack, "Your sling is a little loose," He adjusted it. "You need to keep this with you at all times just in case something happens to your shoulder or one of you gets hurt. Other players already have other advantages you don't want to get hurt again."

The whole time he was saying this Jack looked into his eyes with a confused look. Something was going on because those words didn't make sense and Jack looked sick. I made a mental note to ask Jack about that later because something wasn't right.

"I know you don't want to keep it but it's for your own good. You both better run along and keep it close." The guard said while motioning to Jack's sling.

The guard turned to walk away. "W-wait!" Jack called out. The guard turned around slowly, "Yes?"

"Why do you care about us so much? Aren't you like braking the rules talking to us?" Jack asked.

The guard let out a tired sigh. "I used to have a best friend like you," He said motioning to me. "Her name was Kate or Katherine but nobody dared call her that. I met her at school; you see I was the "new kid". She was walking by and happened to trip over her shoes but I caught her. I joined a dojo because of her and we were the only black belts, but we never had to go into this competition thankfully. After we graduated college together I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We had the best years of our life; we owned a dojo and taught a few kids karate." He let out a sad sigh. "A few years later she died of a heart attack. I miss her with all my heart and I guess when I saw you kids, you just reminded me of us."

Wow. I can't believe how much that story sounded like me and Jack. Well umm except for the marrying thing and the dying part. I snuck a glance at Jack but he was already looking at me.

"What's your name?" Jack whispered quietly.

"My name is Jacob but I hate that name so people call me Jake." Replied the guard or Jake.

Oh my gosh! Now this just got 10 times creepier. Jake and Kate, Jack and Kim; Holy cow. I looked over at Jack and he had the same look on his face as me.

"I really need to get going; this conversation never happened you understand?" Jake asked. We nodded our heads still in shock. "Always protect each other and maybe you guys will be as happy as me and Kate were." After Jake said this he started to walk the opposite direction.

I don't know how long Jack and I stood there just staring at anything but each other. The silence was killing me but what was I supposed to say?

Thankfully Jack broke the silence, "Wow kind-of creepy how Jake and Kate sound like us huh?"

"I know except for the dying part...and getting married."

At the mention of marriage Jack and I quickly avoided eye contact. "Good job Kim, way to make it awkward." I thought mentally scolded myself.

"We should go eat." Jack said.

I nodded. We walked the rest of the way in silence. The cafeteria was a small, old room with a bunch of separate tables. I suppose so the competition didn't have to sit by each other.

Jack and I got our food and sat down at an empty table in a corner. I looked down at my food. My stomach hit rock bottom at the thought of eating. At the same time Jack and I pushed our food to the center of our table, far away from ourselves.

"Not much of an appetite?" Jack asked.

"No way! How could I?"

He shrugged. The leader stood up on top of a table. "Breakfast ends in five minutes, report to the training room in ten minutes."

We got up dumped our full trays in the trash and went to the training room. As we walked in, along with everybody else, we were told to take a seat on a bench.

Jack sat down on the bench and I was about ready to follow him and do the same but another guy beat me to it. "Umm excuse me?" I tried to say as nicely as possible.

The guy looked up and the said, "Oh I'm sorry. Here anything for a pretty lady." He stood up.

I was about going to sit down when he slapped my butt. OH MY GOD! How rude could he possibly get? I was about ready to kick him where it hurts but Jack got up in front of me.

"Would you like to apologize or shall I wipe that smirk right off your face?" Jack asked threateningly.

Why was Jack so mad? I mean guys flirt with me all the time. Why does it bother him this time? Or maybe has it bothered him all along but I was just so blind I couldn't see? I thought about this one for a while. Did Jack like me, or did he just have a bad hero complex? "Jack doesn't like you; you're just his best friend. It didn't even bother him that much he just wanted to see that guy shake in fear." I told myself. I smiled because I thought I was right when the other side of me said, "If he doesn't care then why is he flipping the guy?"

Wait what am I talking about? Jack wasn't-all of a sudden I saw the kid in mid- air and then land on his back. Oh my gosh.

"Whoa, whoa STOP!" I yelled. "Why did you do that?" I asked Jack in a more calm voice.

"He insulted you. I'm sorry Kim I really am but I hate it when guys treat you with no respect." Jack explained.

Oh, maybe he does care. I quickly pulled Jack into an embrace. "Thanks but don't go doing stupid stuff over me."

"You're worth it." He said.

We hugged for a little longer just to prove to the other guys that I'm 'Jack's girl' and not 'available'.

We broke away and I finally got a look at the guys' faces. They looked like they were going to murder Jack! In fact, if looks could kill Jack would have dies 26 times.

I pulled jack back down on the bench, afraid of what kind-of fight might break out over me.

A guard walked in, probably in charge of training. "Ok everyone here's how this is going to work. You and your partner can go anywhere in the room and use the equipment. Warm up a little but don't show all your skill off. You have an hour too train."

I looked around at all the equipment. Was it really safe to put 26 (28 including me and Jack) kids that hate each other, in the same room with all this dangerous stuff?

The guard probably looked at our expressions and said," If any of you try and hurt each other, I'm sure the leader won't hesitate to take you out of this competition."

Ok. Was that thought supposed to relieve me or scare me?

"You may start training. You have 2 hours."

I looked at Jack and he looked back at me motioning toward the punching dummies. I nodded. Jack and I started to work on our basic moves but not giving away too many moves, saving most of them for the tournament.

I continued kicking for a while but then I noticed about half of the kids were in a group by the nun chucks. Ok NOT good. There was something suspicious about that. I decided to keep training but keep my eye on them.

I trained for about another 5 minutes when I saw a nun chuck fly right over my head, heading for Jack. "JACK!" I screamed.

Jack quickly turned around but the nun chuck was moving so fast he couldn't get out of the way. I looked away as I heard BAM! That was the sound of the nun chuck connecting with human flesh. I slowly opened my eyes to find the guard Jake lying there unconscious. He probably jumped in front of Jack.

My instincts took over and I ran over to Jake's side. Screw the fact that I wasn't supposed to know him. Jack quickly followed my lead and checked his pulse.

"It's still there, but barely." He said relieved.

All the guards started to lift Jake and take him to the nurse's office. He was a big man so everyone but 2 guards stayed behind. There was a shuffling noise as the leader came into view.

"WHO DID THIS?" He screamed obviously angry his guy got hurt.

Nobody answered. I would have told him who it was but I didn't see who did it. It was silent for a while.

"Fine have it your way, but when my guard wakes up he will tell me who did it and I won't hesitate to punish whoever that was." Silence still filled the room. "From now on you will go to your room, spend every second in there only coming out for food."

Everybody groaned quietly. But he continued, "Each group of partners will have a certain time to come down and train separately."

He looked at everyone in the room then finally giving into the silence. "You are dismissed."

Jack and I walked back to our room. When we got in there we flopped down on the bed and heard a CLICK.

"What was that?" I asked Jack.

"The key; they locked us in."

I groaned. But then remembering Jake, "Jack what did Jake tell you? I mean you looked so frightened."

Jack got up and walked out onto the balcony sitting down. I followed him and did the same.

"Look Kim it was nothing ok."

We sat there in silence for a while. "It wasn't nothing Jack."

"I'm fine don't worry about it ok?" He said while standing up a little too quickly. Something fell out of his sling and onto the floor.

"Jack what's that?" I asked with a gasp.

"I'm tired Kim, I don't want to talk about it." He quickly scooped it up and went inside. I heard a flop as he crawled into bed.

I stared at the spot where he dropped it. So many thoughts running through my mind I was so confused. I kept asking myself one question.

Why does Jack have a knife?


	5. Chapter 5

(A week later)

I woke up and looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found. Lots of thoughts were going through my head, mainly "oh my gosh is he ok, did they take him?" What if he's hurt? I wouldn't be able to keep fighting in this tournament if he wasn't there by my side...

Just as I was having a meltdown wondering if Jack was ok, there he is standing in the doorway not noticing I was awake yet. Where has he been? Does it have anything to do with the knife? I fake coughed.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, finally laying his eyes on me. "Oh, hey Kim."

Okay so no he is just acting like nothing happened. I was disgusted with him. "Jack where were you? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said bitterly.

He sighed obviously frustrated he had been caught. "Kim, I've told you don't worry about it."

I was boiling mad now. He just disappeared, has a hidden knife then he tells me to not worry? I tried to hide my anger with him because fighting was not what we needed in this tournament we had to stay close and protect each other just like Jack's mom said, "Nothing can tear us apart." I took a deep breath calming myself with the thought of home and family.

"Jeesh, Kim why do you have to be so nosy." Jack muttered.

Okay that's it. Screw the thought of keeping calm. "Excuse me?" I asked, my voice filled with hatred.

"Why can't you just let me do my stuff and you do yours ok?" He replied with the same level of anger.

I had tears threatening to spill over now; my best friend doesn't even want me here. I tried everything, asking him if he was okay, watching his back when he needed it. Can't he just tell me what's going on so I can give him my support! Maybe he would just like it better if I wasn't in this tournament anymore. Maybe I should just "take myself out of the competition" so he didn't have to worry about me.

"You know what Jack, I tried to be there for you and support you but its kind-of hard to support somebody if you don't even know what's wrong with them!" I yelled.

"Well ever think of this Kim. I DON'T WANT YOUR SUPPORT! Just…you stick on your side of the room and I'll be on mine ok." Jack yelled back.

That was it, I lost control. Tears were starting running down my cheeks quickly. "Yeah, fine Jack. I guess if you don't want me anymore then I should just stay quiet and not bother you. I get it."

I ran into the bathroom. But before I closed the door, I snuck a look at Jack. He looked hurt? Yes, that's what it was he looked like he had just been told he couldn't do karate anymore. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

I slammed the door shut and quickly locked it; sliding down the door until I hit the cold hard floor. I cried and cried and cried. There I sat, crying my eyes out, and did anyone care? Nope. I cried even more at the very thought.

(Jacks POV)

What did I just do? I made the 'oh so tough Kim Crawford' cry! Kim was my best friend and I just blew her off like that. Oh how I really wanted to pick that lock and hug her, apologize for all the stupid stuff I said. None of it was even true! I DID want to talk to Kim, I DID want her support. But I had specific orders from Jake; he promised me that everything would work out. But will it or is he just protecting himself?

(The next day Kim's POV)

I woke up and found myself in the bathtub? Memories of what happened between me and Jack flooded into my mind. My stomach started hurting again, like I just lost a family member, which was partly true because Jack was like my brother and now he won't even talk to me. I groaned.

I gave myself a pep talk, "Alright Kim you can do this. Who needs Jack?"

Yeah who needs Jack...a few tears escaped my eyes. Who needs him? I DO! He has always been there for me...

FLASHBACK

"Kim, Ricky just looked at your picture and chose you because he thought you were cute." Jack explained.

"Please Jack, Ricky isn't like that. He seriously thought I was cute?"

(Later on that day)

"Hey, I saw the lights on. You okay?" Jack asked with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah just a little late night work out." I replied.

"You know I had some pretty expensive burgers today, but I think the ones at Falafel Phil's are better. Wanna grab one?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Once again Jack Anderson came to the rescue right when I needed him.

END FLASHBACK

He was always there for me even when I was a jerk and didn't believe my BEST FRIEND over some "Private jet flying, San Francisco-burger-buying, hot -tubbing, doll haired, monster". I smiled a little at Jack's choice of words that were oh so true about Ricky.

This is stupid, why am I fighting with Jack? But then I remembered what Jack said, "Well ever think of this Kim. I DON'T WANT YOUR SUPPORT! Just…you stick on your side of the room and I'll be on mine ok."

Yep that one hurt. _Oh well Kim come on, be a big girl and get dressed_. I washed my face and pulled my hair back. Choosing a clean outfit I quickly put it on. I looked in the mirror something was missing. But, what?

I looked at the floor and found my missing puzzle piece; there it was the necklace Jack gave me last month for my birthday. I picked it up and flipped over the heart that read, "To my Best Friend Kim, always go above and beyond."

I put it on but hid it under my shirt. Even though we are fighting it just had too much meaning to it. Not even a stupid little fight could take that away.

I slowly opened the door and peaked out. Jack wasn't anywhere to be found, of course. I stepped out and saw the door to our room open.

"Breakfast is ready." said an unfamiliar guard.

I nodded my head and followed him to the cafeteria, where I ate quickly. He then motioned me into a room. I stepped inside, never feeling so out of place. Jack was sitting there along with the rest of the boys. Normally I would sit by Jack but since we aren't really talking...

"Sit over here now." The leader ordered.

Thankfully, I quietly sat down. Finally looking around the room I see that some of these boys look ready and vicious while other look like they've been crying. "Hey join the club!" I thought to the sadden half of boys.

"Ok here's how this will work. The worst dojos will battle it out first, once you've been beaten… Well you're out of the competition. In order to win a round your opponents have to either be hurt or," The leader laughed. "Dead."

This guy is sick! I thought. He doesn't care if we get hurt; he just wants a good show!

"So the bottom dojo's fight first then whoever wins that fight the next highest dojo." Explained the leader.

"So basically the top dojo only has to fight once and the worst dojo will be fighting a number of times?" I asked thinking that that couldn't possibly be right.

"That would be correct. Now I will read the list of where your dojo stands compared to the rest." The leader said.

Oh man. The Bobbi Wasabi dojo will most likely be on the bottom. I crossed my fingers and silently prayed that we wouldn't be the worst dojo.

The leader read the standings, "1. Ata Black Belt Academy, 2. Karate USA, 3. Martial Arts America, 4. United Studios of Self Defense, 5. Action Karate, 6. National Karate Studio, 7. Martial Arts World, 8. United Martial Arts, 9. Progressive Karate, 10. Wing Chun Kung Fu 11. International Martial Arts, 12. Do or Die Karate and 13. Bobbi Wasabi"

My stomach fell to the ground. If we wanted to win this thing Jack and I would have to fight 12 times. There was no way we could win 12 times! I mean even if we did, one of us would probably end up hurt or...dead.

"You may be dismissed." said the leader.

(Match 1)

An eruption of cheers filled my ears as Jack and I made our way into the ring. I looked around and realizing for the first time, that people were actually sick enough to WATCH this.

"People paid to get in so give them a good show, plus people are watching on their TVs right now too. So don't let them down, make it interesting." Said a guard.

I looked at Jack and he gave me a look that said "it doesn't matter let's just focus". Jack still wasn't talking to me so I have no idea how this competition will go without us even talking to each other.

We stepped inside the ring and heard the announcer. "Welcome to the first annual LIVE deadly karate tournament!" There were cheers.

I tried to look around but the lights were so bright I couldn't see anything.

"In this corner we have the team ranked 12th, made up of Paul and Dave. Also known as the DO OR DIE DOJO!" yelled the announcer. The applause was so loud it made me wince.

"There opposing team, ranked LAST. The only team in history and in this tournament to have a girl represent their dojo, Kim and Jack. More commonly known as The Bobby Wasabi Dojo!"

I thought nobody would cheer but we got an even louder applause then our opponents, probably because I was a girl and the first ever too.

The announcer stepped out of the ring and slammed the door shut. We were officially locked in. The only way out was if we won or if we were hurt or...dead. I shuddered. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking about that.

"Is the crowd ready?" The announcer boomed. His reply was a series of clapping and cheers. "Are the competitors ready?"

We answered by getting into our stances. "Looks like there ready!" said the announcer.

The crowd cheered. "READY," I snuck a look at Jack. "SET," Jack was staring at me and smiled the famous Anderson smile. Ok now I'm ready.

"FIGHT!"

One guy came running at me but I was ready flipping him on his back. He was surprised at how good I was because it took him awhile to get up. I took advantage of this and ran over to him kicking him straight in the head...or at least attempting to. He grabbed my foot and flipped me. Pinning all his weight down on me, I thought I was going to die! But then my necklace slid out from under my shirt making me think of Jack and how much I will miss him. Wait! Jack taught me a move to get out of this.

I slid my leg out under his and then rolled as hard as I could. The move worked and he flipped to the side of me. I stood up and looked down on him with the fierce Crawford eyes I normally give Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. The kid looked up at me with begging eyes as if saying "Please don't do it." I felt myself softened up. How in the world was I supposed to actually kill someone? I couldn't do this it is just too much. I backed off a little bit.

Jack was fighting his guy effortlessly. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt him either but he we didn't really have a choice. Jack was backing up quickly and didn't notice my guy I was fighting with him was on the mat.

"Wait Jack-" I started.

Jack didn't hear me though and stepped straight on the guy's head. I looked down to see the guy unconscious. Jack looked at me and I looked at him, as if on an unspoken agreement we both quickly bent down to check the guys pulse.

I felt a faint beat. "He's ok." I said to Jack.

Jack smiled but Jack's smile almost immediately vanished. His eyes looked worried and furious.

"Jack what's the ma-" I started to say.

It all happened so fast. Jack pushed me out of the way and I fell onto the ground a few feet away. That's when I saw it...there was a knife coming straight at Jack.

"JACK!" I screamed.

But since Jack pushed me out of the way the knife hit him straight in the stomach. My eyes were huge as the world slowed and I watched Jack cough up blood. No, no, no. The guy that threw the knife was about to hit Jack again.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed.

The guy smirked at me, challenging me too make a move. That's it! I dealt with a lot of crap while I have been in this tournament but that crosses the line. Nobody hurts my best friend Jack Anderson and gets away with it. The dude charged me with a knife. I quickly sidestepped it though. His footing was shaky after charging me so quickly, so I took advantage of this and took out his legs.

"Always hold sharp objects towards the ground." As my kindergarten teacher would say.

The guy ran straight into the wall after I tripped him. He was holding the knife towards his heart so as he ran into the wall the knife went straight through him...an instant kill.

The crowd roared their applauses. But I wasn't even paying attention to anyone. I couldn't stop shaking, I watched in horror as two doctors quickly tried to get the knife out of Jack.

"JACK!" I screamed, shaking uncontrollably as tears ran down my cheeks. The whole arena was quiet as they watched me and Jack. "That's my best friend," I said in a hoarse whisper. Two big bodyguards tried to take me away and away from the crowd. "No!"

I tried to resist the two bodyguards strong pull on me but they were two big guys and what was I compared to them? A broken-hearted girl who can't think straight or stop shaking. 'No' I thought. 'Jack needs me and I obviously need him.'

I flipped the two guards. The crowd gasped at my strength. But I didn't waste any time, I quickly ran over to Jack. More bodyguards were running onto the mats though.

I gave them my best death glare and said in a cold, harsh voice I didn't even recognize. "I said that's my best friend." I gestured to Jack.

They looked at each other and like it was an unspoken agreement to keep their heads, they stepped aside. I knelt down to look at my best friend, no my brother. We have been through so much I wasn't going to let him go like this, it wasn't fair.

I held Jack's hand as I watched in horror as the doctors worked frantically to remove the knife in Jack's stomach…


	6. Chapter 6

(Milton's POV)

The whole town of Seaford was filled with an eerie silence. Everyone was slowly walking towards the mall like zombies. The mayor had arranged for the tournament to be showed on a big movie theater screen. The whole town was walking to the mall to see Jack and Kim compete. More people were at churches than ever before, praying Jack and Kim would make it out of there unharmed. Less people were shopping and eating. In fact all the stores were closed down so they could all watch the tournament.

Jerry and Eddie were already sitting there with Jack and Kim's parents who looked like they were going to puke and start crying right then and there. The whole town was crowded around them, their eyes focused on the screen that wasn't on yet.

"Today is a very miserable day for the friends and family of Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford, today is a very miserable day for this town. It is such a shame that this tournament has to take place. I am trying to do everything I can so this won't have to happen next year." The mayor explained in a very hoarse voice.

It was quiet. Everyone was bowing their heads and praying that somehow Jack and Kim would be safe. The mayor finally broke the silence saying," Here's the tournament."

All eyes were fixed on the screen were the announcer was standing in the ring getting the crowd psyched up. Anger boiled inside of me as he stood there like he was ACUALLY enjoying this and the crowd was ACUALLY cheering like they wanted to be there.

"In this corner we have our team ranked 12th, made up of Paul and Dave. Also known as the DO OR DIE DOJO!" yelled the announcer. You could hear the roar the crowd as the "do or die dojo" came into view. I noticed that they were strongly built. Nobody spoke a word as he continued to announce their opponents.

"There opposing team, ranked LAST. The only team in history and in this tournament to have a girl represent their dojo, Kim and Jack. More commonly known as the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!"

There was so much chatter after he announced Jack and Kim. Most of it was "oh my gosh, their ALIVE!" and "they look like they haven't slept since they got there!" I looked back at Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Crawford to see them silently weeping into each other's shoulders. They have been at each other's houses ever since Jack and Kim went away. Jack and Kim have always been best friends but now even their parents were starting to act like they couldn't be separated.

As I stared at the screen, I noticed how beat up Jack seemed. What happened that we didn't know about?

As if the TV announcers heard me they played back what happened with Jack and Kim. Everyone's eyes narrowed as the screen replayed the recent events.

(Replay of the week's events)

"Well, well, well looks like we got a little girl in this competition. I know who I'm going for first." Said a boy

_I was surprised when Kim didn't attack the guy or make a sarcastic remark. Jack was actually the one to snap at the boy, much like Kim usually did_.

"Anybody lays one finger on her or looks at her the wrong way you will be responding to me. So it's your decision." Jack said in a vicious voice that nobody in Seaford has ever heard.

"Come on Ryan this is stupid." A reasonable boy spoke.

"I don't know she is pretty hot." The boy, Ryan spoke.

_Oh no. _Ryan tried to take a step towards Kim but Jack shoved him away. The boy named Ryan threw a fist at Jack but Jack easily caught it. Jack then hit Ryan in the stomach, so Ryan tried to kick Jack. But Jack caught it again and threw him into the wall causing Ryan to black out.

_The whole Seaford murmured their appreciation as they watched the replay unfold some more. I was grinning because Jack and Kim could surely beat these freaks if Jack just took him out single handily._

But then a guy came into view yelling, "Who did this?"

Everyone once again looked at Jack. "So you think this is funny, just to hurt anybody you want to?" The leader screamed.

"He charged me; I was just defending myself and Kim." Jack answered surprisingly calm.

The leader took Jack by his collar and slammed him into the wall, everyone that was watching in Seaford gasped. Jack made a mistake though and kicked the leader. The leader had an evil grin on his face and took out his knife stabbing Jack.

"No Jack! Why?" Mrs. Anderson screamed at the TV.

Jack didn't even flinch though! He just glared at the leader the whole time. There was a scream and Kim ran into the picture. All though Jack was trying to be tough he blacked out, leaving a pool of blood to surrounding him.

(End of replay)

Seaford was quiet after we just saw what Jack did for Kim. I was amazed. Jack always denied his love for Kim but he just beat up a kid for her AND got stabbed. I had deep appreciation for Jack before but now, now that this happened I was honored to be called his friend.

"These two have been through a lot for each other this week." T.V announcer spoke.

"Yes they have. But I don't believe they are dating." His partner spoke.

"I don't believe they are either, but one thing is for sure. This tournament is either going to make or break their relationship." Replied the T.V announcer. Seaford all nodded their heads at the conversation between the T.V announcers. "Now back to Bill in the ring."

We watched as Jack and Kim took their stances along with their opponents. "READY! SET! FIGHT!"

We watched as the tournament unfolded live right in front of our eyes. One guy charged Kim right away but she flipped him on his back skillfully. It took him awhile to get up so Kim ran up to him trying to kick him in his head but he grabbed her foot and flipped her.

Everyone gasped as he pinned her. "Oh great, this guy is going to suffocate Kim!" I thought. But I spoke to soon as Kim did a move I remember Jack taught her. Kim stood up looking down on her opponent. She was about to end her match with him but her eyes softened.

Meanwhile Jack was barely even trying, just blocking sloppy punches his opponent sent at him. Jack was so caught up in blocking punches though that he backed up and stepped on the other guy's head!

"Oh!" Gasped Mrs. Crawford, speaking for all of Seaford.

We saw Jack and Kim looks at each other and scramble down to check his pulse. Kim nodded her head so Jack let out a relieved sigh to find out he didn't kill the guy. Everyone starting cheering that there was only one guy left and Jack didn't even kill the other guy.

Everyone was still cheering and hi fiving but that's when Mrs. Anderson screamed unexpectedly, "JACK MOVE HER!"

I was confused at Mrs. Anderson's choice of words until I looked at the screen and saw a knife coming right at Kim. As if Jack heard his mom he quickly shoved Kim to the side. Since Jack moved Kim he, himself didn't have time to move. Everyone watched in horror as we saw the knife go straight through Jack's stomach.

"No! Oh Jack. Jack!" Screamed Mrs. Crawford.

Everyone looked at a very shaken Mrs. Anderson. She didn't move as if she was frozen and nobody was going to make her move either. Mrs. Anderson pointed at the TV screen.

My eyes widened. There Kim was left alone with a dude twice her size. He charged her with his knife pointed straight at her heart. But Kim moved away. The guy was surprised at her sudden grace that he was shaken and his footing was off balance. Kim, not wasting anytime aimed a kick at his legs; causing him to fly into a wall.

Everyone gasped. The guy still had the knife but instead of it being in his hands this time it was in his heart. The whole Seaford cheered as the match was finally over! We were all hi fiving when we noticed Kim run straight towards Jack's body.

Oh no. I forgot that Jack was still lying there. Two doctors came onto the ring trying to remove the knife from Jack's stomach. Kim was still trying to get to Jack though screaming "That's my best friend." while two big bodyguards tried to restrain her.

If there's one thing I have learned in life is that only one person can restrain Kim but that one person was now laying there not moving. Kim had a murderous look on her face as she flipped two bodyguards. "Now _that_ is Kim." I thought. Not the girl who let Jack defend her.

More bodyguards came out to keep Kim away though. Six words; if you would have told me Kim Crawford scared about ten heavily built bodyguards with six words I would have told you it was impossible. But Kim was standing there and said right at the bodyguards, "I _said_ that's my best friend."

The bodyguards quickly stepped aside. Kim sat there holding Jack's hand as the doctors worked on him, with tears running down her cheeks. I couldn't believe Kim was crying but then again her best friend since 4 years ago was lying there, possibly dead.

The screen came onto another match. The mayor clicked it off because nobody wanted to see another round of blood and tears.

"I'm so sorry Amy." The mayor said to Mrs. Anderson as she still has not moved.

"Why would you be sorry?" Mrs. Anderson asked now standing. "I am proud of Jack. I always told him to protect his prized possession and that's just what he did. I know Jack, he will come through this...he is strong."

As she said those words everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you for saving our Kim." whispered Mrs. Crawford.

We all sat there with our heads bowed, praying for Jack to be strong and fight for him and Kim so they can come home...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Kim's POV)**

It seemed like everyone was against me. I would not let go of Jack's hand and I could tell it was seriously starting to irk some of the doctors, but he was my best friend and I don't care what a couple of doctors think. Jack still hasn't woken up yet and I wasn't going to let go of his hand until he told me too.

"Honey don't you think you should change out of your dirty clothes?" said one of the nurses.

"No." I said annoyed that she would even try and break my hand away from Jack's. She looked kind-of hurt that I just blew her suggestion off like that so I added, "I'm sorry. He is just...so important to me and I don't want to let him go."

She smiled at me while walking over and taking a seat next to Jack's bed, which I was currently sharing with Jack's unmoving body. I didn't like the idea of Jack being anywhere without me.

"Oh honey you don't have to be sorry for caring so much about your best friend." She said with a huge grin.

"Thanks." I said with a smile just the same size as hers.

It felt good to smile. I haven't smiled since me and Jack first got here. I looked closely at the nurse. She was an average height, skinny and had blonde hair and brown eyes; in fact she looked just like...me.

"Well dear I best be getting back to my job." She said in a southern accent.

Oh, my gosh. I was freaking out. She looked exactly like me _and _had the same accent...talk about creepy. Jake said him and his wife were almost exactly like Jack and me - Wait a second!

"Wait!" I called out.

The nurse peeked her head through the door. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kate." She said with a smile.

I think I turned three whole shades whiter. Kate, Kate, Kate. Wasn't that Jake's wife? If it was I thought she was dead!

**(Still Kim's POV)**

I was sleeping peacefully when I could feel someone shift in their sleep. I opened my eyes and almost screamed because I remembered that Jack was still hurt.

He kept muttering, "Kimmy... Kimmy."

I thought it was sweet that he was dreaming about me. He was smiling his famous Anderson smile. Every time I saw him smile it launched the butterflies in my stomach. I was so busy thinking about how much I loved Jack's smile that I didn't realize his smile turned into a troubled gaze.

"No Kim, not Kim." He whispered while tossing and turning. "No, KIM!" He said now screaming.

I decided it was time to wake him up. "Jack!"

He woke up with tears threatening to spill over. He closed his eyes and starting shaking. I moved closer to him so I could comfort him.

"Jack its ok, I'm right here." I whispered softly.

"I can't believe I let her go. Stupid, stupid; my best friend." He said into his hands.

I laughed because he thought I was dead.

Jack looked up and screamed, "KIM!"

He pulled me into a tight embrace and wouldn't let go. I thought it was really sweet that he cared this much about me.

"What happened Kim?" He asked in a worried voice.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't really want to remember those horrid memories but he did have a right to know. After all he was the one who risked his life for me.

"The guy threw a knife at me so you stepped in front of me and the knife hit you in your stomach." I said softly.

Jack lifted up his shirt and looked at his battle wound. His eyes then traveled to my face. "You're not hurt right?"

I smiled. Jack just got 10 stitches and he could have died from the knife and he just asked me if I was alright. He had a puzzled expression on his face as I laughed.

"Jack, I'm fine! You just got stitches and almost di-" I cut myself off because that's probably not the information he wanted to hear right now.

"I almost died. I know." He said.

"Why Jack? Why would you do that for me?" I asked startled that he knew he could've died.

He sighed and sat up. His eyes wandered around the room. He finally looked me in the eyes and took my hand in his. "Kim..." Jack said with a laugh.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You did not seriously ask that question. The reason I did it was because you're like my sister." He said as my shoulders sunk a little at "sister". Jack seemed to notice because he lifted my head. "I did it because you're amazing at everything you do, because you shouldn't have to go like that. You're smart and beautiful, someone must have been stupid to try and kill you. I would have rather died then you. Imagine what that would do to me!"

I smiled slightly, he really did care.

"But I mainly did it because I. . . ." He sighed and smiled; making me look into his heart stopping brown eyes. "I love you."

Did Jack just say he loved me? Oh my gosh. I looked into his eyes to see if he was just kidding or if he was serious. His eyes said he was one-hundred percent serious. Come on Kim tell him you love him too!

I tried to muster up the courage to say it back but my throat just got dry. What was happening you love him too! I know I love him, so why can't I say it?

Jack was looking at me the whole time with love and confusion written across his face. I smiled and he smiled back as if getting the secret message that read "I love you too."

Jack started to lean in and I did the same. I could feel his warm breathing on my lips causing me to blush a light shade of pink at how close I was to Jack. I closed my eyes as he was just inches away from my lips.

"Jack. We have good and bad news-oh sorry you two where having a moment weren't you" Said the doctor.

Jack and I quickly jumped apart at the voice of our unexpected visitor. Why does this always happen to me? I was seconds away from kissing the one and only Jack Anderson and this doctor had to just walk in and ruin it for me!

I sighed very frustrated. "What's the news?"

The doctor looked at us with a smirk on his face for a couple of seconds then continued saying, "Oh yes well it looks like Jack will be fine."

I cheered and hugged Jack as he hugged back and gave me his warm smile.

"But . . ." The doctor started to say.

"But what?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Jack needs some more time to rest. You guys still have another match real soon. The leader has compromised since Kim is the only girl in this tournament to let the audience decide whether Kim will have to fight alone . . ."

"NO!" Jack yelled. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"OR let you wait until Jack heals. This would mean you guys would probably make it to the semifinals."

"So if they don't think it's then I have to fight alone?" I said trying to sound brave.

"No. I wouldn't let that happen trust me." Jack said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

I looked into Jack's eyes hoping he was right.

**(Jerry's POV)**

Everyone was gathered around the Anderson's flat screen TV. Milton read in the newspaper that the tournament had big news about Jack and Kim.

"Oh. It's on." Said Mrs. Anderson

I turned my head to the TV as I saw the monster of the tournament, the leader himself. I booed at the screen and Eddie joined in with me. Mrs. Anderson gave us a small smile.

"We have big news regarding the concerns of Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford." The leader spoke to the camera. "Doctor would you please come and explain."

The doctor took a step unto the podium and began, "Jack was recently stabbed with a knife in the stomach as I'm sure much of you are aware of. He is in the process of making a full recovery. The only problem is that he can't move very well unless he gets severe stomach pains. The pain is so strong that he could die."

The two moms gasped.

"But we are one hundred percent positive that Jack will be as good as new, IF he gets time to recover." The doctor finished his part of the speech.

I clapped. My buddy was going to be okay….total SWAG! Jack was the dude that would do anything with me, no matter the consequence. I missed him. It felt like I just lost my younger bro when he left with Kim for the tournament. I was relieved he was going to be okay.

**(Eddie's POV)**

Jerry started to clap with a look on his face like he just one the lottery. I was so happy that I almost joined in clapping with Jerry but the leader stepped back onto the podium and continued.

"Although Jack is doing well, he needs time. In this tournament we don't really have time. Kim Crawford will have to fight alone."

"Way to crush the swag bro!" Jerry yelled at the TV.

Everyone was going crazy. How could they let Kim fight alone? I mean I had total respect for Kim because she could take down anyone of those guys but she still needed a little backup now and then. What would my life be like if I didn't have Kim? Man I loved that girl…she scored me a date with Stacey Wiseman and even helped me learn that not all girls are annoying little "princesses".

Rudy was about ready to drop kick the TV out the window when Mrs. Crawford yelled, "Wait Rudy. He's about ready to say something else!"

I turned my head to the TV and Mrs. Crawford was right. He was about ready to continue. He was probably waiting for the commotion to die down.

"There is one other choice though…"

"Well what is it? We don't have all day you know!" Milton yelled.

"Kim Crawford could actually sit out with Jack until the doctors say it's okay for Jack to fight again. Yes I do realize that this might be unfair in some of your opinions. So we are letting you vote. If you think Kim should sit out call this number…"

The number (234)-987-0098 came onto the screen.

"Hurry up everyone call it!" Rudy yelled.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone. Typing the numbers as quickly as my greasy falafel fingers would let me.

"If you do not think Kim should sit out and that she should fight on her own please call this number."

That number was (546)-345-1254.

I hoped nobody would even dare to call that number. How sick can people get? I mean Kim was the only girl (already a disadvantage) and now they might make her fight alone? I might not be a brainac like Milton but I did know that it didn't seem fair.

**(Rudy's POV)**

I waited until everyone was done making the call that could be the difference of life and death for Kim. After everyone was done we all stared at the TV…begging for him to say that this was some kind of hoax and Kim would be able to sit out with Jack until he was well again.

As we sat here I thought about how much I loved Jack and Kim. This was my entire fault that they were in this competition. I should've tried more to stop this from happening.

Kim was a loyal student, always showing up on time. She always stood up for her friends…I saw her beat up a kid two times her side just for taking this little kids balloon.

Jack was the leader. I know I'm supposed to be there for everyone being the Sensei and everything but I let Jack do that kind of thing. I have never been really good with solving problems so when Jack came I just naturally let him take over. What am I going to do if Jack doesn't make it back though? What do I do if Kim doesn't make it out?

Don't think about that Rudy! I scolded myself for thinking that.

They are strong and they obviously have chemistry. Love makes the world go around. That's one thing the other groups don't have…love.

Maybe Jack and Kim will survive because of that, maybe it will be the reason they don't make it out…

**(Mrs. Anderson's POV) **

I was almost hyperventilating. Kim might have to fight without Jack. No that isn't fair. Kim was like my daughter I loved her just like I loved Jack. I know Jack loves her too but what can Jack do if he is hurt? It was up to the rest of the world to decide Kim's fate.

I miss them both so much! I wish this would never have happened. I wish that they were both here sitting with us joking around making us laugh. I would have loved to make fun of them about liking each other but that's not how this world works. I had to except the fact that my two babies were gone and that they would hopefully make it out alive.

**(Mrs. Crawford's POV)**

I told Jack and Kim to be strong but honestly I think I'm the one who needs the support right now. Jack has always been so sweet to Kim. From the first day Jack came here all I heard was "Jack, Jack, Jack." I love Jack for being able to make Kim so happy. I was really worried when I heard that they were going to that tournament but when Jack told me he would protect Kim…I believed him.

He came through with his promise, taking the knife for Kim. But now its Kim's turn to be strong. I just hope that my two little sweethearts make it out alive.

**(The leader's POV)**

"Very nice job." My assistant told me

"Yeah thanks. I'm almost positive that everyone is going to vote for the girl to sit out though." I said.

"Well what's so bad about that sir?"

I sighed. "If they make it to the semifinals then they have a pretty good chance of winning. I already promised Boss that we would make sure they stay out of the way. I was sure that they would be eliminated but there love for each other is to strong and that girl knows how do fight well."

I looked around at everyone and silently thought _I need a plan to get rid of Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford._

As if answering my silent question he said, "Why not kidnap someone dear to them both? Therefore if they know you have someone they care about then they can't possibly resist your requests!"

I smiled. "Perfect….."


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody's POV)

A room of people sat quietly waiting for the votes to be tallied up. Jack and Kim were sitting close together each silently praying that Kim wouldn't have to fight alone. People all over the country were tuned in on their TV's to see the final results of the votes. Reporters were fidgeting in their chairs. All hoping to write the best story on the one event everyone was talking about, The Karate Tournament.

One particular man stood out from them all. He was sitting at his desk looking down on everyone. One brunette caught his eye though. Oh how he hated Jack! How dare Jack humiliate him in front of everyone? But he would soon have his revenge. The only way he could really get revenge on Jack was by hurting the one thing he loved the most...Kim.

(Kim's POV)

I couldn't keep still. There were so many thoughts going through my head like what if I had to fight alone? What if I died then what would happen to Jack? That last thought made me shiver. Jack was already hurt and without me he would probably do stupid things and get himself killed.

As if to end my mental debate Jack reached over and took my hand saying, "Everything's going to be fine."

With Jack giving me his one hundred dollar smile, I started to believe him. I mean what could possibly go wrong? Who would be that sinister to actual vote against me?

(Nobody's POV)

"Ladies and gentleman tonight is the night where we will announce the results of the voting!" The leader said.

There was polite clapping in the background but other than that nobody was really excited.

Someone came into the room and handed the leader a white envelope that contained the results. It contained life or death between Kim. The room was silent as the leader took the letter opener and ripped the seal. Jack and Kim were squeezing each other's hand to death.

The leader looked down at the words he didn't want to see. 'Kim Crawford will not have to fight alone' was written across the piece of paper.

"Kim Crawford _will_ be fighting alone!" The leader yelled throughout the stadium.

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard. Most of them murmured to their partners sitting by each other. People at home where shouting at the T.V and crying. How could they let a girl fight alone?

The leader smiled. Nobody would ever have to find out that she really didn't have to fight alone. He couldn't be caught. He threw the piece of paper away but snuck a glance at Jack and Kim. Kim was sitting there frozen in place while Jack was giving him the death glare.

Could he possibly know what happened?

(Kim's POV)

Today was the day that I would fight alone. I couldn't believe what was happening. Jack was yelling at every person that would listen. He didn't want me to fight alone, yet there was nothing he could do.

"Please just let me fight I'll be fine!" He said while trying to stand up on his own but failing miserably.

Jack fell to the ground but the other doctors quickly picked him up. I sighed. What could I do? I had to be strong and fight alone. Certainly Jack will be better by the next match!

"It's time." Said a guard who was sent here to take me to the arena.

I nodded moving quickly so I didn't have to see the pained look that was on Jack's face...too late. Jack came up to me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Kimmy I'm so sorry this is my entire fault. I shouldn't leave you alone it's not fair. Please be strong, remember everything Rudy taught you...remember everything I taught you." He said with a sniff.

I pulled away at the sound of Jack's raspy voice and looked him in the eyes. I couldn't believe it. Jack Anderson was actually crying. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held my hand. Jack never cries even when we left for this tournament he didn't cry, even when he broke his arm and got a concussion he didn't cry. Mrs. Anderson said Jack didn't cry when his dad left. She said Jack hasn't cried since he was 4.

So what made Jack cry now, what was different about this moment from any other tragic event that has happened to Jack? I, Kim Crawford, made Jack cry. This was his first time crying in 10 years and I caused it.

"J-Jack," I started to say but I was even crying now, realizing how serious this was.

The guard took my arm and started to drag me back. No this can't be happening! I was going against the 4th best dojo and I had to fight alone.

"JACK!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. I just wanted him to come save me like he always did. I just wanted things to go back to normal!

"KIM!" Jack screamed back but he was now getting held down by doctors and anyone else in the room close enough to restrain Jack.

We were both trying to break away but we couldn't. They were to strong. I screamed for Jack and I heard him scream for me but the guards kept pulling me farther and farther away from Jack.

"Come on! Get!" The guard yelled while pushing me into the arena and locking the door.

"NO!" I screamed banging on the door but it was too late. The match had begun.

I turned around quickly surveying my competition. They were both strongly built and they defiantly had more karate experience then me.

"Awe is the little girl afraid." The taller one teased.

"I think so Jeff. Maybe we should just end this now so her boyfriend won't have to see her lose." The other guy suggested.

"But what would be the fun in that Harry? We already know that girls are no match for guys. Besides her weak little family and friends back home probably don't want to see her die so quickly." The one known as Jeff smirked.

I was boiling on the inside. He just made fun of my family and friends. I could usually take taunting but something inside of me was about ready to snap.

"To bad her weak boyfriend isn't here to protect her. I mean he couldn't even protect himself." Harry spoke.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. Nobody insults my family, friends, and more importantly Jack.

I charged the one guy known as Harry and kicked him in the gut as hard as I could. He wasn't expecting it so he fell on his back. They were surprised at first but then realized that I was ready to fight. Jeff came up and tried to kick me in the head but I did a backbend and swiftly flipped myself back over. Jeff was expecting to hit something so his leg came down with a hard THUD and landed in an ugly position.

Harry and Jeff both looked at each other and nodded. They soon charged me at the same time. I grabbed onto the fence and climbed up, they were startled. Never had they seen someone in this tournament do something so daring. I jumped off the fence and did a flying dragon kick and hit Harry right in the head.

"Thanks Jack." I thought.

Jeff bent down and checked his partners pulse. "H-he's dead. You killed him!" Jeff screamed outraged.

"N-no!" I said shakily. "I can't kill someone, that's not what was supposed to happen! He was just supposed to get knocked out!"

Jeff shook his head. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You're going to pay for this." He said menacingly while taking something out of his sleeve.

I gasped. Jeff was now pointing a gun at my heart. I was all alone in a ring with a madman. I had nothing to protect me and he certainly wasn't taking any chances anymore.

"My best friend; you killed my _best_ friend!" Jeff screamed.

"NO! It was an accident!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

Jeff just shook his head and aimed the gun. I stood there completely frozen, not knowing what to do. This wasn't how I expected to lose. I didn't mean to kill Harry, I wasn't a killer!

"This is how it should be." Jeff said in a low whisper.

I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact of the bullet.

BANG!

The impact hit me hard on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor.

"J-Jack?" I asked shocked.

Jack had tackled me to the ground as the bullet whizzed by my head. He saved me...again. Jeff still had the gun though and was now pointing it at Jack.

"Two...even _better_." He said with a low growl.

Jeff raised the gun and was about to shoot again but Jack had a trick of his own up his sleeve. He pulled out a knife and threw it as Jeff's foot.

"AHHH!"

The knife made contact with Jeff's foot. Jeff rolled on the ground in pain as Jack quickly ran over to the gun. I understood what I had to do. Just shaking myself out of the shock of the moment I ran over to Jeff.

"Sorry Jeff but life ain't fair." I said with actual sympathy.

I kicked Jeff on his head knocking him out. The crowd cheered! I couldn't believe it Jack and I were in the final round!

My eyes met Jack's as he walked over to Harry. Jack checked his pulse and sighed. I had killed him.

"No. No. No." I said while backing up.

Jack started to make his way over to me sensing that I was deeply troubled.

I ran though. I ran out of the arena and into the bathroom sliding down. I left everyone wondering what just happened but I knew what happened. I, Kim Crawford, was a killer.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jack's POV)

"KIM!" I screamed as she ran away all of a sudden.

The whole arena got quiet wondering what just happened.

"KIM!" I screamed again while kicking a random door down and looking in; nope no sign of Kim.

I sighed where could she be? Okay let's think, if I was Kim right now where would I go? Duh, Jack where does every girl go to cry? I mentally smacked myself.

I came up to the girl's bathroom and I heard Kim sniffling. "Kimmy please open the door." I whined.

There was more sniffling on the other side as I heard her move farther away from the door. "Go away Jack. Just please I don't want to hurt anyone else I'm done."

I was slightly confused. Hurt someone else? What was she talking about? I played back the match in my head...nothing happened really I mean Kim did an amazing flying dragon kick - wait Jack how could you be so stupid? I mentally scolded myself.

"Kimmy it wasn't you fault. That could've happened to anyone. That guy was going to hurt you, it was just self defense." I said trying to reason with her.

"No Jack, I'm a killer. I told you I'm done." She said crying.

Oh god. I had to get in there before she did something completely stupid.

"Kimmy open the door now!" I said angrily while banging as hard as I could.

"Jack it's only fair a life for a life." Kim said in a soft whisper.

I was practically crying now. "Please Kim open the door. You don't have to do this."

"Jack you don't know how I feel. Imagine if you killed somebody how would you feel? I'm sorry but I can't live with myself." Kim said and I could hear her balling her eyes out.

"No Kim you're right I don't know what it feels like but I do know what I would feel like if you killed yourself."

"Goodbye Jack." She said with a sniff.

That was it. I don't care if I'm going to get in trouble by the leader. I kicked down the door as hard as I could. The door fell down with a loud bang.

I looked around for Kim and I saw her in the corner crying with a knife against her heart. She had already cut herself a few times; there was blood all over the floor. For a second I thought I was too late.

I started to run over to her when she said, "Take one more step Jack I will shove this knife into my heart."

I froze. Come on think Jack what are you going to do! I knew Kim Crawford never told a lie, that's why it scared me to take another step because I knew Kim would do it. I fell to my knees defeated.

That's when I lost it. I started crying for the second time that day." What's wrong with you Anderson?" I scolded myself. What's wrong what's _wrong_? My best friend, the love of my life was about ready to commit suicide and I couldn't do anything to stop her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that a camera crew had come into the bathroom about ready to film what was going to happen. This must be an interesting sight, two teenagers in the bathroom crying their eyes out.

"You might as well tell her how you feel Anderson. What do you have to lose?" My conscience told me.

No I couldn't do that, not in front of a camera crew. I never had the courage to tell Kim alone how was I supposed to tell her in front of the whole country?

I looked over at Kim she had the knife in the same position. I didn't know how much longer I had before she decided she had enough.

"I'm sorry Jack." Kim said while moving the knife slightly.

"Wait, Kim!" I shouted.

"What Jack?"

I could tell she wasn't going to listen long. I needed to tell her how I felt so maybe she wouldn't want to do this. Come on Anderson man up!

I took a deep breathe. "You can't do this Kim."

"And why can't I? I'm a killer I deserve to be silenced." She said angry.

Oh way to go Anderson you just pissed her off. Just tell her how you feel!

"No Kim I meant you can't do this because, imagine what it would do to me," I started and continued as her eyes softened. "You're like my sister if you kill yourself I would die. I mean look at me, I cried for you twice today. You know I haven't cried since I was four!"

She dropped the knife slightly, barely but still enough for me to see. It was working I needed to continue.

"Why do you think I stopped Ricky from breaking your heart? Why do you think I didn't Want you in this tournament, it's not because you're not good at karate. I _know_ you're good, it's because if you got hurt I would kill myself. Why do you think I'm happiest when I'm around you?"

I could tell Kim was thinking about what I was saying. The knife dropped some more.

"Kim the reason why I do all of this is because I love you. I don't love you like a sister, I love you like a girlfriend," Now that I was started I couldn't stop. "From the first day when I met you I knew that you were the one for me. I would have told you but I was afraid you would say that you didn't like me like that. But now it doesn't matter."

I noticed Kim narrow her eyes as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my knife too.

"It doesn't matter what you choose Kim because I will always be with you. If you want to kill yourself, I will kill myself too. If you don't want to kill yourself, I won't kill myself either. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Kim was crying now but it wasn't sad tears it was happy tears. I could tell I really hit a soft spot. Kim threw her knife to the ground and ran over to me.

She through her arms around my neck and hugged me closely. I returned the hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Anderson." She said.

"Me scare you? You just about made me pee my pants!" I said with a laugh. Kim joined in.

"So did you really mean everything you said or were you just trying to get me to stop?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Kim I meant every word I said."

We both started to lean in.

"You two!" The leader yelled.

Kim and I jumped apart. Dammit! Why does this always happen to me?

"What did we do?" I asked angrily.

"If you didn't know, there is a rule about committing suicide." He took out a book and read, "Each player who tries to kill them self will be sentenced to an automatic death."

I looked at Kim as she gave me the same look. The leader pulled out his gun and pointed it at both of us.

"You break the rules, you pay the price."


	10. Chapter 10

(Kim's POV)

I couldn't believe everything that has happened to me. I almost kill myself...a few weeks ago in Seaford I wouldn't have dreamed about committing suicide. Thank God Jack saved me. That didn't really get us that far though. Here we are with a gun pointed directly at us, in a locked bathroom, and I'm pretty sure Jack doesn't have another trick up his sleeve.

I could feel Jack shaking beside me and honestly, I don't blame the kid. He just stopped me from committing suicide, almost killing himself in the process, and now here he was about ready to get killed again. It wasn't even his fault! If it wasn't for me he would be just fine, he would have never gotten hurt, and he would have never had the urge to save me. Heck Jack probably could have won!

"Please let her go, it was my fault." Jack pleaded.

It was his fault now? I don't think so.

"It was your fault? No it wasn't Jack! This one was my fault. Would you stop having a damn hero complex and stop trying to save me? You should be saving yourself!" I yelled angrily.

"Why do you think I do all those things Kim?" Jack asked. "I just told you why I do it!"

I gave him a confused look. I didn't remember what he was talking about.

"Kim! I did it because _I love you_!" Jack said.

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. Now that Jack mentioned it he did tell me that before! But he still didn't have the right to save me all the time it was my fault! I can't always be the damsel in distress!

I was about to argue back but the leader cut me off. "ENOUGH!"

Jack and I immediately fell silent since he _was _the one with the gun.

"I don't care whose fault it was, you are both going to pay! Nobody breaks the rules and gets away with it! Not when I'm working here!" He screamed hysterically.

The leader was practically shaking with anger. He didn't like Jack and me and he was happy that he finally got to end it. He raised the gun and aimed it at Jack.

"Be a gentleman and take one for the team." The leader said with a smirk.

BANG!

It came so quick! I didn't even have time to blink let alone think about saving Jack. I felt ashamed I didn't even try and save him.

"Kimmy, its okay." Jack said in a soothing voice. I was shaking uncontrollably...wait Jack!

"Jack?" I asked confused.

He smiled and hugged me, "Yes."

I forced myself to look at the ground. There the leader lay...dead. There was a bullet hole in the middle of his chest the size of a penny. I could hardly recognize the hole with all the blood around it.

Jack was looking at the leader just like I was. I looked at him confused and he gave me the same look. If neither of us had a gun then who had shot him?

"I'm terribly sorry about that he didn't have any orders to kill you just to find you and bring you back to my office. In fact there wasn't even a rule about committing suicide. I'm glad I got here while I did." The mysterious voice said while polishing his gun.

Jack and I looked up. "Ricky?" We said at the same time.

"Why I'm so glad to see you two again!" Ricky said with a small chuckle.

I stared at Ricky with my mouth agape. "Y-You shot him? What are you even doing here?"

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy; we have so much to discuss. But right now I think it's important that you guys come back to my courters and have a nice rest. What do you think of that?" He said while putting his arm around me.

I looked over to my side and I could see Jack tense up. "Okay look Ricky; first off don't touch me," I said while sliding his arm off my shoulder. "Second, I only let one person call me Kimmy."

I glanced at Jack and Ricky seemed to catch what I was hinting at. "Oh so you guys have become an item now?"

Jack and I both stuttered lost for words. "Well, no, but, yeah, kind of, we don't know."

"Great!" Ricky said happily at our sad attempt to explain there was nothing going on between us...well not yet at least. "Guards would you please take them to their rooms in my courter."

Two guards led me one direction, while the other guards led Jack to his. Everytime Jack and I get separated something bad happens...

"You know what Ricky. I think I prefer to stay with my partner, thank you very much." I said hopeful that he wouldn't try and separate us again.

"Nonsense, Kimmy! Boys need their space. Besides Jack and you need to take showers, dinner is in an hour. See you both there." Ricky said while whispering something to the guard taking Jack. The guard nodded his head in understanding.

I was confused and angry. All I wanted to do was stay close to Jack because for some reason anytime I'm with him I feel safe. I tried to resist the guard's urges to pull me away from Jack but these guards were strong.

Oh come on Kim, relax! What's the worst thing that can happen?

I sighed. Maybe I was overreacting...or maybe I knew Ricky too well.

(Jack's POV)

The guards led me down a grimy staircase. As we continued to walk it just got darker and darker, the only light was coming from the lanterns hung on the wall.

Okay weird.

We turned a corner and I made a mental note to remember that.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked confused.

The guards just nodded their heads and continued to walk forward. This was the creepiest place I have ever seen in my life, leave it to doll head to have a place like this.

"Get in." The guard grunted while throwing me forward.

I had to be in the wrong place. This wasn't a room, it was a jail cell. Why would they put me in here?

There was a click as they locked the door. "Well Jack it looks like the time for my revenge has finally arrived." Ricky said hauntingly.

I realized what was happening too late. "Ricky I swear I will personally murder you if you hurt, or touch Kim."

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Why do you think I brought you and Kim here? Why do you think this tournament was even made?" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wait! You created this whole tournament just so you could get revenge on me?" I said and Ricky nodded his head. "Do you realize how many kids are killing each other?"

"All of that will be worth it as soon as I get my revenge." Ricky said simply.

"What are you going to do to Kim?" I asked softly afraid of the answer.

"Kim will have a fabulous time Jack doesn't worry! You will get to witness it all Jack!"

Ricky removed a picture frame revealing several series of cameras. He told the guard a camera number and the guard did as he was told. It took me awhile to realize that I was staring right at Kim's room.

"Ricky you were a freak already but seriously? Is this the way to get revenge while stalking Kim?" I yelled.

"You still don't get it Jack do you? I will do much more than stalk her." Ricky said evilly.

My mouth dropped, "N-No."

"Who's going to stop me?"

I watched as Kim went into her bathroom. I silently prayed that Ricky wouldn't have the guard switch to the bathroom camera.

As if reading my mind Ricky said, "I don't need to see anything now. All will be revealed tonight."

"Ricky don't touch Kim!" I screamed.

Ricky just nodded his head nonchalantly while walking away. I was angry with myself. I couldn't do anything to stop him.

I jumped up and shook the bars. ZAP!

"AHHH!" I yelled as I got electrocuted.

I then realized that this was serious. Ricky wasn't going to let me save Kim. He was going to get revenge on me by hurting Kim. I shook my head angrily. How could I let this happen to my Kimmy!

_Face it Jack she's not yours. She's Ricky's. Ricky will be able to do anything he wants and where will you be? That's right sitting in a cold jail cell._

I sighed and slumped down on the ground with tears threatening to spill over. I couldn't save Kim…there was nothing I could do. Ricky was going to abuse Kim and all I could do was sit here and watch it happen.

I looked at the screen and saw Ricky arrive at Kim's door and take her hand. He led her down to the dining room. Kim had a confused look on her face but she shook it off.

Oh Kim. If only you knew what that monster was going to do...


	11. Chapter 11

(Kim's POV)

Ricky was talking about how much he missed me and how glad he was that I could see his new housing courters in the tournament. My mind wandered as he continued to speak. All I could think about was Jack. He and Ricky never got along very well, even before they met. Jack was so convinced that Ricky was just another no good pop star and Ricky hated Jack for being my best friend.

Was that '_hate'_ enough to do something horrid to Jack?

"Of course not Kim, you're overreacting again." I tried to tell myself.

Something deep down told me I was wrong though. Maybe Ricky hurt Jack and he was now some place far away from me. Or maybe Ricky told Jack he could go home and he left me here alone with Ricky!

"So what do you think about that Kim?" Ricky asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention -" I started to say but Ricky cut me off.

He pushed me up against the wall and held me there by my neck, "You think the world revolves on you do you? When I ask you a question you could at least pay attention to me!" Ricky screamed at me.

His sudden outburst startled me. It seemed like Ricky's mask was ripped right off and I was now looking at the true Ricky Weaver, the one Jack has always seen. Maybe Jack had been right about him all along.

"Pardon me?" I managed to cough out.

I felt the fingers around my neck soften up as I was released from the deadly choke hold. Ricky swiftly turned around and continued to walk down to the dining room.

He acted as if nothing happened.

"Ricky's mask has been put back on.' I thought disgusted.

I made a mental note to stay away from Ricky when he gets angry, who knows what could happen.

"Ah here we are." Ricky said excitedly while opening the door for me.

Before entering I took a few seconds to look at Ricky's emotion. Ricky was sitting there tapping his foot as if he was a little boy on Christmas. He had a smile on his face, but not a normal happy smile. More like he knew something I didn't.

I entered the room and was amazed at how many guards were in the room. There were at least 15! I stood there with my mouth agape.

Ricky must have noticed because he said, "Just in case."

Did he honestly think I was going to pull something stupid? Or was he just trying to hide something. Maybe he didn't want me to know something. I'm sure this place is full of secrets.

"Shall we eat?" Ricky asked while giving me a smile.

I nodded my head but stared at Ricky suspiciously. I knew that smile all to well. That wasn't Ricky's smile that was the famous Anderson smile. Why would Ricky try and copy Jack?

A guy dressed in all white came out carry a silver tray with a lid on it. He opened it up and revealed a fancy salad. I smiled at him and told him "thank you". He just nodded his head and walked away as I stared out after him.

"All my servants are required not to speak," Ricky let out a giddy laugh. "Well even if they could they couldn't!"

I stared at him confused.

"Oh right little Kimmy's a blonde. I cut off all my servants' tongues so they cannot reveal anything without my permission." Ricky said and laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

I was tempted to rip his head off but looking around at the muscular guards I restrained myself. I was good at karate but not a karate wizard like Jack; I would have no chance against guys this big. Speaking of Jack where was he?

"Sorry to rain on your little parade Ricky but I noticed Jack wasn't here. I thought you said he would be joining us?" I said while looking around. I was hoping Jack would show up through the doors any second now. I always felt safer with him around.

Ricky's face went back to cold and his eyes were filled with hate.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT BEAST!" He screamed while throwing his salad dish at the wall.

There was a loud noise as the plate hit the wall. I didn't hear the sound though; all I heard was my heart snap as Ricky called my best friend a beast.

I jumped up out of my seat.

"Oh Jack's the beast _huh_? Who goes out with every other girl he sees? Who has a temper of a two year old? You know what I think Ricky? I think you're just jealous of Jack. Jack is a better guy than you will ever be!" I screamed.

Before I knew it two big guards came and pulled me down into my chair again. Ricky stood up and walked slowly towards me. He circled my chair as an animal would circle their prey.

"I am his prey." I thought in my head.

"I hoped we wouldn't have to do business this way but it seems like you've left me with no choice, Kimmy. I have a few requests..." Ricky started saying.

"Do _not_ call me that!" I screamed. "Only Jack can" I said the last part quietly.

Ricky obviously heard me, "Oh Kim I know you and Jack have a special connection but love can't last forever, I think we both know that." He said while rubbing his hands together.

I sighed exasperated, "What do you want Ricky."

"It's only fair you and Jack compete in the final round of the tournament. What you two might not have noticed is that when you fight together you can beat anyone. I expect you to win." He explained.

"Why do you care?" I asked narrowing my eyes trying to find out what exactly Ricky was hinting at.

"Oh it's not what I _want_; it's what I will get. After you win, you will kill Jack. If you two don't try then you will get killed, if you do try Jack gets killed. Unfortunately it's a lose-lose situation for Jack. But for you Kimmy it's a matter of life and death." He flashed me a sinister smile.

"I would rather_ die_ than kill Jack!" I spat. "What makes you think I would kill my best friend?"

"Here's your choices Kim, you kill Jack or I kill them." Ricky said while motioning to a wall of cameras.

I looked closely and I realized that he was right. If I didn't kill Jack he would kill everyone else - Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. He even had my Mom, dad, and even Jack's mom.

They were all locked in a cell with confused faces. From the looks of it they had no idea why they were there.

"You kill Jack and you would spare the lives of all of them. You don't kill Jack then they all die and I will sit you in a room and let you watch one of my guards give Jack a slow death." Ricky said. "You choose."

I felt like I was going to cry! How could he expect me to kill Jack?

_He didn't_.

Well I had to! If I didn't kill Jack then he would just kill everyone I care about. Jack wouldn't even survive! I thought about escaping but when I looked around at the guards, I knew I had no chance whatsoever.

"Take her back to her room. Make sure it's locked!" Ricky said to his guards then turning to me, "Enjoy."

He placed a silver object in my hand and I closed it, not wanting to make eye contact with the object.

The guards led me down the hallway and into my bedroom and threw me in...Literally. I crashed onto the floor but got up immediately and tried to reach the door before they locked it.

"No!" I banged on the door as it was closed.

CLICK!

This was it. I was locked in my room with no escape and the very next day I would have to decide, Family and Friends or J-Jack.

I cried as I thought about Jack. I loved him with all my heart. He saved me a number of times and how was I going to repay him? By killing him.

_How nice Kimmy_. I could practically hear Jack's voice mocking me.

I looked down at my hand. There lay the silver knife, the object that would take Jack's life away.

I sighed I only had one choice.

Tears formed in my eyes as I held the knife up in the air.

"Sorry Jack." I whispered as a single tear escaped from my eye and landed on the knife.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean there has been a change of plans?" Jack yelled at the blonde.

Ricky Weaver was standing outside of Jack's jail cell as if taunting him to do something stupid. Jack wanted to reach out and grab Ricky by his collar until he got the answers he wanted but he knew all too well that the jail cell he was currently in wouldn't hesitate to electrocute him.

Ricky let out a muffled laugh, making fun of Jack. "I decided that I think it's better to punish both you and Kim instead of just Kim. I will put you back in the championship of the tournament. There is no way you will win so I thought I would like to watch you both suffer."

"Well what if we win." Jack shot back with a satisfied smirk.

Ricky laughed aloud this time. "Right and if I look out this window I will see pigs flying."

Of course Ricky was lying to Jack. He knew that they would win because as much as he hated to admit it the two black belts weren't that bad after all. But what Jack didn't know was that Ricky actually planned to have Kim kill him instead.

Ricky left the jail cell and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and was trying to enjoy his omelet and bacon when the leader of the tournament walked in.

"I'm sorry boss but I believe this whole tournament has gone too far. You can't possibly expect the girl to kill him!" The leader spoke out as he thought about his family at home.

Truth be told, his family needed money. This was the only way he could get the money to put food in his family's stomach. He didn't like seeing kids hurt each other because it made him ache to be home with his daughters but Ricky was paying him and that's all that mattered.

"What are you hinting at Roger?" Ricky said not even trying to hide the impatience out of his voice.

"I'm just saying what if I told the CSI what you were doing, kidnapping kids and everything. Shouldn't there be an extra reward for keeping quiet?" The leader said.

Ricky slid off his chair and slid his hand into his pocket. "You're absolutely right."

The leader let out a deep breathe that he didn't know he was holding in. "Thank you so much Boss. I'm glad you see things my way-"

BAM!

Ricky stood over one of his most loyal guards. It was a shame that he thought he could actually threaten Ricky Weaver.

Milton raised his hand to smack Jerry who was snoring a little too loudly for his liking.

SMACK!

"PURPLE UNICORNS ARE REAL AND GRACE IS HOT!" Jerry screamed while waking up.

Jerry Martinez wasn't the brightest person but he knew one look all too well – the 'you're in_ so_ much trouble' look. Jerry scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the look was shot at him from six different angles.

"Hehe; hey guys." Jerry said with a shy wave.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SLEEP WHEN WE'VE JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR NO APPERANT REASON AT ALL?" Rudy screamed.

Jack's mom was about ready to say something in Jerry's defense but she knew that Rudy was under a lot of pressure and pressure was one thing Rudy didn't handle very easily.

"Shh." Jack's mom soothed while rubbing Rudy's arm.

When she was sure he wouldn't scream out again she said, "Honey, Rudy didn't mean that. We're all just under a lot of pressure."

Rudy nodded his head in apology.

"Milton how long have we been here?" Kim's mom asked the nerd.

Milton didn't even bother to look at his watch. No doubt he had been looking at it ever since they arrived and memorized the exact hour, minutes, and seconds.

"4 hours, 30 minutes and 25 seconds." He replied.

There was a series of groans and moans. It's not that they all didn't like each other, no that defiantly wasn't the solution, but being together in a tiny jail cell meant for two people wasn't ideal fun for most people.

"Yo what's his problem?" Jerry asked confused.

Everyone turned their heads to see what Jerry was referring too. Eddie was there shaking back and for and muttering something about hamburger, fries, and a milkshake.

Jerry took a few scoots away from his best friend as Eddie eyed Jerry's arm hungrily.

"Okay it's official. We _need_ to get out of here!" Kim's dad stressed.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Kim walked in the arena like a zombie. Her feet wouldn't carry her any faster, which was fine with her. She hated this arena; just the thought of a bunch of kids hurting each other was enough to send her stomach over the edge.

Although Kim was tough, no amount of karate could have prepared her for what she had to do. Kim Crawford might appear to have no heart whatsoever but the truth was if you treated her right and accepted who she was then she could be nice and caring.

"Remember what we talked about." Ricky whispered in her ear.

Of course Kim remembered! No matter how much she tried to block Ricky out of her thoughts and just listen to her heart he always found a way back in, and make her think twice about her decision.

"You animal!" Kim shot back at Ricky. "You think you're so smart. I can think of five different ways I want to strangle you right now!"

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy; I think we all know what will happen if you even try and lay a finger on me." Ricky replied not even frightened by Kim's threats.

Kim was fighting for control of her emotions now. "You think I care what you do to me? I could care less. Don't you see Ricky? I will never be your slave!"

"Kill him or I kill them." Ricky said with hatred dripping out of his voice.

Kim watched as Ricky made his way into his seat high above everyone else. He kept his promise; no doubt he would watch everything until the very end.

The whole arena was packed in tightly. Everyone wanted to see the 'lovers' fight it out together. There had to be at least 150,000 people and that's not even counting all the people watching at home.

Kim stopped looking around the arena when there was a sudden gasping sound coming from everyone. She turned her head and saw the one and only Jack Anderson.

Something was wrong though...he looked as if he had been beaten senseless these last couple of days. Kim doubted he even had a decent meal. His clothes were torn and his hair was flying everywhere much similar to Kim's. The only difference was Jack had numerous scars and bruises on his face.

"JACK!" Kim couldn't help but scream his name.

She broke out of the guards grip and ran full speed towards Jack. The guards didn't try and stop her. Jack started running as soon as he found out it was Kim who called his name.

It seemed like ages until they final met on the mats. Kim immediate jumped into Jack's arms. He didn't hesitate to pick her up and spin her around. The crowd cheered at their sudden meeting.

"Are you okay?" Jack said against her hair.

The question sparked something in Kim. "Am I okay? What the hell Jack?"

"What? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked frantically.

"Jack would you stop thinking about me for three seconds! Look at you; you look like you've been attacked by..." Kim trailed off not really sure what could do that to Jack.

"You." Jack said with a laugh referring to their sparring matches.

Kim forced a smile. She knew he meant that as a joke but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

The knife in her GI pocket poked at her. Although Jack didn't know it she would be the one to cause him the most pain.

Jack took Kim's hand and pulled her over to their starting positions. He could feel how tense she was. Jack had never seen her like this, not even in their past matches.

He tried to ask her if she was okay but anytime Jack opened his mouth she look away in regret. He didn't understand. Jack Anderson was usually good at understanding people, especially Kim. He could usually read her like a book. Right now her facial expression said she was regretful...but what did she have to regret?

"1...2...3...FIGHT!"

His thoughts were interrupted. Jack dropped Kim's hand and blocked a punch at his face.

Kim circled the other guy and tried to throw a punch but it ended up being weaker than she expected. The guy took this advantage and caught it. He twisted her arm back at a dangerous length.

Jack saw Kim in trouble out of the corner of his eye and threw his guy to the wall with a sudden strength.

He ran over and kicked the guy holding Kim as hard as his sore muscles would let him... but that was hard enough. The guy dropped Kim and fell to the ground.

Both guys got up and stalked towards Jack, revenge written clearly across their faces.

"Umm Kim? I love you and all but now might be a good time to help me." Jack said nervously.

Hearing Jack's worried voice snapped Kim out of her trance. Jack needed her and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Hi-ya!" Kim screamed aiming a kick to the guy's head.

The kick connected with the side of his head. Although it only slowed him down for a few seconds it gave Jack time to react.

Jack quickly observed his surroundings. Two guys were circling him and Kim, it didn't really help they weighed about twenty pounds more than them! Maybe it could be an advantage rather than a disadvantage...

"Kim!" Jack said while taking her by the waist.

At first Jack's actions startled her but then she understood. Kim swung her legs around striking out at the first boy and hitting his head straight on. Jack switched positions, twirling Kim to the other side. Once again she connected with the seconds boys head.

Jack let her down and they high-fived. Jack went over to the first boy who grabbed his ankle and twisted it. Kim heard a snapping noise confirming her worst fear - Jack broke his ankle.

"Ah!" Jack screamed out in agony.

"Jack!" Kim tried to run over to him but was stopped by a great force.

The second guy got up and grabbed Kim by the neck. He held her against the wall and tightened his grip.

'He's planning on strangling me!' Kim thought in horror.

Kim tried to kick out but to her dismay her foot only connected with air. She tried to loosen his grip with her hands but failed again.

"Jack." She whispered with the little air she had.

That was it. Kim saw a flash of white.

"Jack?" She asked surprised.

Jack saved her once again. He got up and kicked the guy in the throat knocking him out instantly.

One down; one to go.

Jack began fighting the other guy. They were in an intense fight it seemed as if the other boy had an advantage because of Jack's ankle. Kim wasn't just going to stand there and let Jack save her yet again.

"Jack; duck!" Kim called out.

Before the boy could register what was happening Jack ducked and Kim set a powerful kick above his head.

CRACK!

Jack got up and Kim walked over to the guy.

"I think you got him." Jack said with a smile.

The crowd roared their applause at the magnificent team work. Kim and Jack smiled -they won.

Jack pulled Kim into a hug and they stood there for a few minutes. Nobody came out to congratulate them though because Kim's job wasn't finished.

Still hugging Jack, Kim took the knife out of her pocket and held it up. The knife shimmered in the light from the spotlights.

The crowd gasped at Kim's actions.

Jack spun around and out of the hug and looked at Kim with hurt in his eyes. He saw the knife in her hand and knew that she was planning on killing him. Jack felt angry and betrayed but most of all he felt like his whole heart had just been ripped in half.

"Kim?" Jack asked while taking a few steps away never breaking eye contact.

He had tears threatening to spill over but his only thought was the knife in Kim's hand. How could she do this to him? Or could she?

"I'm sorry Jack." Kim said while raising the knife higher.

**There you have it folks! The next chapter is where I will start to write! Are you excited?! I know I am! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is officially my first chapter writing this story. For the reviewers who thought I wrote all of the chapters before this one; I didn't. This is the first chapter I have written for this story. Sportygirl11 wrote all of the other chapters! ;)**

**(Milton's POV)**

"Can we have some water?" I asked a nearby guard. He sighed and walked away; I hope it was to get some water.

There's no bathroom in here, so they will have to let us out… we just have to have someone drink _lots _of water. I turned to the bored group.

I clapped to get their attention. "I have a plan" I whispered, not wanting the guards to hear me.

Everyone leaned in; waiting for me to continue.

"There's no bathroom, so we just need lots of water and we, are, outta here!" I grinned.

"Or….." Jerry stepped up. He walked up to the electric bars, "Hey, you! I have to pee! Can I go to the washroom?" He asked waving a different guard over.

"Yea, or that" I shrugged.

Another guard came down the hall with a stern look on his face.

"RW requests the prisoners come to the arena and watch, immediately." He smirked evilly. I gulped.

**zZz**

**(Kim's POV)**

I looked around as I held the sharp silver object above my head. I looked for a way out of this mess. If I kill myself instead then he will definitely kill everyone and I won't be helping anyone but myself. If I kill Jack I won't be ever to live it down. If Ricky kills Jack _and_ everyone else, I'll be heartbroken and alone. Tears spilled from my eyes and to the ground. What do I do? I looked to my left and saw he brought the gang and our parents out to watch everything go down. I already have enough pressure to deal with, he must love torturing me.

I started to lower the knife as I sank to my knees. I changed the position of the knife and Ricky stood up from his seat with wide eyes. He came running from his seat to come and catch me before I did anything. Nothing will tear Jack and me apart; nothing _can _tear us apart. Ricky opened the door of the arena and ran in.

_Perfect._

He ran in and lifted Jack from the ground and he put a knife to his neck.

"Do it, Or I will" He threatened.

I nodded and he let go of him and waited behind me. I took the knife away from my stomach and lifted it once again.

"Kim, why are you doing this?" Jack was utterly confused at my actions. I quickly moved my eyes to the crowd where our parents and friends sat; crying and hiding their faces. He looked over at them and his eyes widened in realization.

I dropped the knife to the ground. I can't do it, I just can't.

"Fine then, I'll do it" Ricky sneered. I stepped in front of him so he couldn't get Jack.

"Kim, move right now" He growled.

"No" I stood up to him.

He pushed me to the side as he kept walking towards Jack. I ran after him and kicked his side, causing him to almost fall over. He turned towards me threateningly as I stood in my fighting stance, ready for what he was going to throw at me.

He turned his body towards me and began walking towards me, holding the knife up.

He tried stabbing me once in my range, and I tried to kick the knife away. He knocked me over and I fell on my stomach; I turned over and Ricky jumped on top of me pushing the knife down. I grabbed his wrists and pushed against him. If I stopped pushing him away, he would stab me in the throat. I rolled us over and got up quickly, avoiding the knife.

Why was Jack just standing there? I finally kicked the knife out of his hands and he pushed me up against a wall, holding my throat in a tight grip. I tried kickin him, but he resisted the hits and squeezed harder. I tried prying his hands away, with no luck.

Ricky smirked as I was about to faint… or was that, die? Ricky's face suddenly turned into pain and he coughed up blood. He released my neck and fell to the ground. I fell down right after him, gasping for air and trying to stay awake.

Jack looked at me and ran to my side.

"Shh, Kim it's okay. You're okay now" He soothed. I nodded and watched as nurses and doctors rushed into the arena to fix us up. A group went to Ricky's side and another group came to me.

**zZz**

I sat on the bed in our room in thought.

Things will never be the same; I almost killed my best friend and stabbed Ricky. Ricky survived; yes. This sucks. I can't even imagine what he's going to do to us now.


	14. Sorry it's so short!

Kim's POV

I can't even imagine what's going to happen to us now; with Ricky still alive it feels as if everything is hopeless, lost.

I wonder where the gang was taken, to prison? Home? Where?

I turn towards the door and slowly walk over, scared that if I open the door, Ricky will be there, ready to pounce, ready to get revenge.

I reach out for the knob and slowly turns it, my hands shake like a Chihuahua would.

I open the door quickly, ready to duck and run for dear life; but instead I smile.

"Guys!" I jump forward gathering everyone in hugs.

"I can't believe you're here! How do we get out of here?" I can't help but notice Jack isn't with them.

"We're not sure, Kim. But we_ will _think of something." Milton rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I nod and sit on my uncomfortable bed. I can't stand being in this room, this building; this place. It's like torture after everything that has happened.

"So, Ricky is recovering quickly; the stab wasn't too bad." My eyes widen and I look to the doorway, where Jack stands.

"Jack!" I jump up and rush over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Kimmy." He chuckles and hugs back.

I pull back and take his hand, leading him over to the bed, where we sit down.

"So what have we figured out?" He puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing." Jack's mom sighs.

"Oh." Jack looks down. "Well, let's get started then."

zZz

"Okay, so we have about a week to do this." Milton notifies us all, and we all nod.

"Okay, Jerry do you remember what you're to do?" Jerry nods.

"This is really important. I got it." He smiles and nods.

"Okay let's do this." I smirk and everyone runs off in different directions.

Jack and I run together, trying to find any possible exits, from windows, to stairs, to doors and through hollow walls.

"Here's something." I kneel beside a metal wall.

Jack makes his way over and knocks on the metal and smiles at me. We may have found our escape plan, but we may have also found nothing; we'll never know until we see what's on the other side.

Jack steps back and gets into a stance, before kicking the door. It may look unstable, but it is stuck.

We kick the door together this time, getting a bit further, but I squeeze my hands underneath the metal and try to move it as if I'm opening a garage door. Jack gets down and helps me, and together we get through.

"Wow." I smile, seeing a town in the distance.

"We better tell the others." Jack smiles and we hug in victory.


End file.
